The BIG Change
by Amity-Star
Summary: [Complete] A prank goes wrong and all must now live with the consequences. Rated for Christmas parties and Caitlin's prank wars.
1. Default Chapter

Okay, yet another random fic.  
  
Summery: After a freak accident in the lab, Red Alert, Optimus, Hot Shot Terabyte and Shadowlocks are transformed into humans. What sorts of mischief will they get up to? Read on and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I do own Terabyte but my friend owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~Chapter 1: Change. ~^*^~  
  
The blue and silver femme ran down the corridor, two dark blue markings on her wings that poked out of her back where her shoulder blades would be. Her emerald green optics shone with a need of urgency and tiredness. Turning sharply around a corner, she almost smashed into the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime.  
  
"Whoa, Terabyte, what is the rush?" the blue and red bot said as he watched the femme bristle lightly and jog on the spot.  
  
"Red Alert told me to come and get you." She said as she grabbed the males arm and dragged him down the corridor.  
  
"What does he want? Has something happened?" Optimus asked urgently as he broke into a run as they entered the corridor that led to the med bay.  
  
The female, Terabyte, giggled and turned her head abit to the side, watching her elder out of the corner of her optic. "No, he just asked me to come and get you." Stopping infront of a door that bore a large red cross on the front, they waited awhile until the doors finally registered their presence and opened slowly, the soft whirr and click of the gears changing filling their audios. Stepping into the room, they were surprised to see Hot Shot and Shadowlocks, a femme that was a forest green with dark purple.  
  
"Ah, you're here Optimus." Red Alert said as he carried into the room two vials, one a poisonous green and the other a deadly black. "I would like to show you something." Red Alert continued as he ignored the snorting sounds from the yellow and purple bots behind him.  
  
What they didn't know was that both Hot Shot and Shadowlocks had switched the vials earlier that day, not knowing of the consequences that would soon befall them.  
  
Terabyte and Optimus walked into the room some more and looked at the colours worriedly, glancing at one another before inwardly sighing and expecting the worst.  
  
"Now, all I have to do is mix this potion of chroly-mythane and this energonous-pantor then this experiment will be complete." Red Alert said triumphantly as he poured the two chemicals together slowly, but getting distracted by the loud snorts of rowdy laughter. "Will you two please- OOOMMPH!!!" Red Alert cried as Hot Shot tripped and skidded over to Red Alert, tripped him over, making him spill the whole content of the two vials into the beaker, not knowing that he also spilled another chemical; a bright pink liquid oozed into the now hideous smoking concoction.  
  
Slamming into anything that got in their way, including Terabyte, Optimus and Shadowlocks, they failed to notice the smoke that was now filling the room at alarming speeds. Trying in vain to disentangle themselves from the mess that Hot Shot had started, everyone started into a nasty coughing fit.  
  
The room was now pitch black, the thick smoke entering their lungs. Managing to disentangling herself from the pile of transformers, Terabyte stood up and rushed for the door, a second figure rushing after her.  
  
Getting outside, Terabyte collapsed and gulped down air, her lungs burning and heaving. Wait? Air? Gulping down air?  
  
Opening her teary, blurry eyes, she looked down at the metal ground that was nice and cool against at her skin. Black hair spilled around her head, a hand with cream coloured skin lay, moving grace-fully as she breathed. Sighing and thinking it was a dream, she closed her eyes and turned her heavy head to the side. Upon opening them, she gasped out in shock and saw a boy with metallic blue hair lay with his back to her, his chest rising up and down. He seemed to be unconscious, but she couldn't tell yet.  
  
Standing up on shaky feet, she walked wobbly to the boy and noticed that he was wearing no clothes. Blushing scarlet, she turned around and felt a slight draft. "Why is it so cold?" she asked herself as she looked down at her body and giving out a shrill scream.  
  
She was no longer a Transformer, no metal covered her body. She was no longer the height of a two story building. She no longer had wings on her back, but instead had flesh. Cream coloured skin stretched over her fingers, her nails perfectly long and manicured. Long stands of black hair fell to below her knees, thick curls framing her face in bangs. Touching her face gingerly and having the senses of a human, she turned around when she heard the boy moan and sit up.  
  
He had stunning golden brown eyes that could scan the very soul. His hand went up to clutch his head as he closed his eyes shut, a look of pain swam across it. "Okay, who hit me with the Requiem Blaster. I swear, I don't think the mini-cons can bring me back again." The boy said with a hint of laughter. Standing up on shaky feet, he heard a faint gasp and recognized it as Terabytes. "Terabyte, are you. . . Holy Primus." The boy said as he turned around and noticed the girl stand off to his left. She was like an older version of the girl that died less than five years ago, but was saved by Red Alert as he converted her mind and soul into that of a transformer, well a Nikkitacon by the name of Terabyte. "Dawn?" he asked as the girl scrambled around to cover her body with the long length of her black hair.  
  
Finally giving up, she turned around and blushed. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" she asked as the boy took one step towards her, preparing to place a flesh covered hand on Dawn's shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the large med bay opened and a girl with long metallic purple hair that looked like black and deep forest green eyes walked out, her hair covering her naked body. "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to switch the vials?!" she screamed as a boy with sandy-blond hair with sky blue eyes followed her, coughing and spluttering.  
  
"Don't look at me! You're the one that suggested it!!!" cried the boy as an older boy walked out, this one with purple-blue hair and crimson red eyes.  
  
"That's it! I am going to kill you and very slowly." He cried as he lunged for the sandy-haired boy and started choking him.  
  
"Red Alert, is that you?" asked the boy with metallic blue hair.  
  
"Optimus?" asked the purple-blue haired boy as he noticed that something was very different. Looking down at his body, he yelled out, as did his comrades, excluding Dawn.  
  
"What happened?!" screamed the other girl, rushing over to Dawn. "You! Who are you!!!??? Is this just a dream? Please tell me it's a dream!!!" pleaded the girl as Dawn realised who everyone was.  
  
"Shadowlocks, will you shut up! It's me, Terabyte, er, Dawn." Dawn said as she shielded her eyes from the full-frontal assault the transformer-turned- humans males were doing to her.  
  
Red Alert turned to Shadowlocks and stormed over. "Who's ever idea it was to switch vials will be dealt with in due coarse. For the time being, I suggest that we find some, human, clothes to wear." Optimus said as he stepped in-between Red Alert and Shadowlocks who looked ready to kill. Noticing that Dawn was blushing fiercely, he grabbed hold of both Hot Shot and Red Alert and walked out down to the end of the corridor, turning around and disappearing from view.  
  
Shadowlocks looked at her friend and grabbed her arm. "You can come out now. They are gone. Now come on. Show me to your room so I can pick out a set of clothes and be happy with it." Shadowlocks said as she let her friend veer off to the right of the corridor, leading to the Autobots quarters.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Okays, tell me what you think and I should have the next chapter up in a few days.  
  
:-P  
  
*Blessed Be. 


	2. chapter 2

Amity-Star: Dude, you people really like me!!! Four reviews for the first chapter!!!! Anyways, I feel really popular. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I own the plot, sortta, and my character Terabyte/ Dawn. Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 2: Illusionist~^*^~  
  
Shadowlocks glared at the reflection of herself. She had styled her hair up in a very lopsided pony-tail and she was wearing the orange suits that Alexis and the others wore when they went on missions with the Autobots. "Yuk! Why couldn't they have different colours for the females of your species Terabyte, er, um, Dawn?" Shadowlocks said as she turned around, watching her best friend wrestle with the scissors as she cut jagged lines into the sleeves of the orange suit in her hands.  
  
"Because. . . I . . . Wasn't. . . The . . . One. . . That. . . Made the suits. There! Finished. Ask Red why he couldn't make the suits different. Oh, and just call me Dawn." Dawn said as she hurriedly pulled on the now shorter orange suit onto her body. Dawn had managed to cut off the sleeves and the pant legs to the suit, to make it into a little outfit with the Autobot logo and white part still in their respected places. Her long hair was pulled into a very tight pony tail with a bun covering the bow that held it up. Standing up and studying her now womanly body in the reflective surface of the table in Dawn's transformer quarters, she smiled and turned her body side-ways. On her feet were white tennis shoes with white socks with a red lining.  
  
"Hmm. I like it. Can you do it for mine too?" Shadowlocks said as she scratched her mid-drift. A pained look crossed her face as she started scratching her arms and legs, and shoulder, and stomach.  
  
"I know, it's very itchy, but you'll get used to it." Quipped Dawn as she walked to the door and poked her head out. The transformer-turned-human boys were standing near-by, Optimus and Hot Shot talking about things that she couldn't hear. They too were wearing the orange suits, only baggier than those of the girls. Red Alert was sitting in a corner, a visible vein pulsing steadily on his temple, obviously he was trying to come up with a way to convert-back to their original selves. Turning around, she walked back into the room, waiting until the door had closed.  
  
"It won't hurt to have the guys wait a little while longer." Dawn said as a look of utter bewilderment crossed the purple haired girl infront of her. Sighing in defeat, she shook her head. "It means that girls are always late for things that makes men wait outside longer than they should."  
  
Shadowlocks looked at her friend and then nodded. 'Just smile and nod and maybe she'll help you figure out how to fix this damn ugly thing' Shadowlocks' brain said as she sat down on the ground and twiddled her opposable thumbs innocently.  
  
***  
  
Hot Shot looked at the door and sighed for the fiftieth time in the past five minutes. He shook his head of sandy blond hair, enjoying the feeling of the soft breeze that played on his face as he did so. "Why do girls always leave men waiting?" he asked simultaneously.  
  
Optimus looked up from where he was examining his face in the reflective surface of the steel wall. "Well, I'm not sure Hot Shot. Maybe you should ask one of them." Optimus said with a slight chuckle as he saw the bewildered look on Hot Shot's face. Shacking his head of metallic blue hair, he walked over to where Red Alert sat, trying to figure out a way of getting them back to normal. "Any luck?" he asked as he sat down next to his team mate.  
  
Red Alert lifted his head, his crimson eyes flashing angrily. "No. Nothing yet Optimus, sir. If only I could get my hands on them sir, maybe, just maybe. . ." Red Alert started making wild throttling motions with his hands in the direction that Hot Shot was standing but then stopped as the doors opened and out walked the two females of their present team.  
  
"Finally. What was taking you so long? Powdering your nose perhaps?" Hot Shot said as he felt something come into contact with his jaw, sending him spiralling into a wall. Standing up he rubbed his cheek and saw the very PMS-ed look on Shadowlocks' face. "Oo. Someone's PMS-ing." Hot Shot said as both girls attacked him.  
  
After about five minutes of poor Hot Shot bashing, the respectable women stood up and walked off briskly to the control room.  
  
By the time they entered, Optimus and Red Alert were there. Red Alert was fighting with a gold and teal robot with purple optics. "What do you mean you can't give me any information about the project. I'm the damned creator of it!!!" Red Alert screamed as the two females walked in. Shadowlocks climbed up to where Red Alert was sitting and started chatting with the robot, leaving Optimus and Dawn by themselves on the floor.  
  
Optimus looked Dawn up and down, checking out what she had done with the suit. Smiling, he walked over to the human sized chairs in the kids area and sat down, Dawn following him. "uh, Red Alert won't be too happy with what you've done with the suit he made you know." Optimus chuckled as he watched Red Alert go off his head at Shadowlocks as she pressed a button and jargon appeared on the screen, cutting off the transmission to Seibertron.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know all that stuff. But hey, a girls got to look her best. Well, woman." Dawn said restlessly as she stared at her hands, a slight trace of a blush creeping onto her womanly features. "I know it's only been five years, but, wow. I was only seventeen when the . . . Accident happened and now look. If I was still human, I'd be what? Twenty-two, wouldn't I?" Dawn said as she counted on her fingers.  
  
Optimus nodded his head. He'd been doing that a lot lately, he had to stop before he would pop a disk in his spine or something. "Yes. If your sister hadn't had done what she did to you. . ." Optimus said as his voice trailed off as an unusually loud bag echoed around the room.  
  
The entire rooms occupants wheeled around to see Blurr and Jet Fire standing there dumb-struck. "Who are you people and how do you know about us?" Blurr said in his usual quick voice.  
  
Optimus stepped foreword and lifted his hands up in a sign of peace. "Long story so you better sit down."  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Whoa, where did that come from? Well. . . Um. . . Read and Review? And please don't kill me for the Hot Shot bashing in this. PPPPPPLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!! FORGIVE AND FORGET!!!!  
  
*Blessed Be! 


	3. chapter 3

Amity-Star: Hello peoples. Anyway, I'm gonna keep it short. Here's the third chapter. PLEASE read and review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers but I own Dawn and the plot. . . . Oh, and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 3: Shocking Truth. ~^*^~  
  
Jet Fire looked down at the human version of Optimus Prime, his leader, his mentor for crying out loud, that sat on his knee. The human versions of Terabyte, Red Alert and Shadowlocks were fighting with the same Autobot, the gold and teal bot, again. Well, actually, Red was doing the most screaming and yelling. Terabyte and Shadowlocks just looked in contented bliss as they seemed to get a kick out of the verbal fight, like they were watching Wrestling.  
  
"And now we're stuck this way." Optimus finished as a strange gurgling sound filled the air. "What was that?" Blurr said as he drank some of his energon. It was a VERY nasty yellow ((You all know where I'm going with this aren't you?)) and Dawn gagged from over the other side of the room.  
  
"I'm hungry." Shadowlocks stated obviously as she sat down heavily next to Optimus. Optimus looked at the rookie and heard the gurgling noise again. Dawn came next to him and patted her stomach. "Well, you can't have energon. That makes humans sick. Believe me, I've seen the affects it had on the boys when they stole some a while ago." Dawn said as Optimus chuckled.  
  
Shadowlocks face vaulted into the ground and whimpered when she sat up. "WHAT!? No energon!?!?!? I'm going to die a young FEMME!!!" she started whaling as the rooms occupants, including Red Alert, laughed heartily.  
  
Dawn smiled an evil smile. "I wish. But alas, my wish won't come true. You see, humans eat different foods to keep them fit and healthy, unlike us who have like different colours and flavours of energon to keep us happy and running properly. That's what keeps the humans alive. " Dawn said as she flipped off of the transformer table and landed on the balcony that was made for the kids that had a kitchen. Walking up to the fridge that held a whole heap of human goodies, she opened the door. Bending down, half of her body disappearing into the bowls of the fridge, she stood back up and grimaced. "There is absolutely nothing here to eat!" she cried as Shadowlocks and Optimus walked over.  
  
"Ya there is. See, here." Shadow said as she reached into the fridge and pulled out a container that had a lot of green things in it. Opening the lid, she took a great whiff of it and gagged. "YUK!!! How can you humans eat this stuff?" she squealed as she threw the container over her shoulder.  
  
Dawn looked at her and laughed. "We don't eat that, well only if you were really a total ditze, or just plainly a blond."  
  
That caused everyone to look at Hot Shot who decided at that moment to walk into the room. "What?!!!" he asked as everyone cracked up again.  
  
***  
  
They had no other option. They had to go into the town and get food. But, with what money? The Transformers-turned-humans sulked around in the swivel ((I like that word)) chairs. At that particular point in time, Hot Shot and Shadowlocks were challenging each other to see who could stand up the longest after they spun around fifty times on the swivels, ((How cute?)) Red Alert was typing on the new laptop that he had made in half an hour flat and Dawn and Optimus were watching all the mayhem while sipping on their glasses of water. (They got it from the tap.)  
  
Dawn was remembering the time when she was originally a human, back to when her sister was crushing her in her metallic grasp. . .  
  
~*FLASH BACK*~  
  
Star Fox looked at the little human as she glared daggers at her through her icey-blue optics. "I will get my revenge today little one, and when I do, you'll be begging for mercy." She said as she holstered her gun. Her thoughts had travelled back to two earth weeks prior, when that same puny human had nearly sent her to her death bed all with a very strategic shot from an Atomic Particle Disruptor.  
  
Growling as the red and purple femme transformed into her alt mode, which was a light plane. Waiting until the human had walked off with the mini-con by the name of Perseptor, she grinned maliciously as she flexed her fingers and scooped down and grabbed the human in her hands, beginning to squeeze the life from the human. "This is for nearly putting me onto my death bed." She sneered as she squeezed harder, letting the girl in her grasp scream out, causing the battle to stop.  
  
"Dawn!!!" Star Fox heard Optimus Prime yell out as she laughed at his futile attempt to reach the girl. Star Fox turned to the girl and felt something deep in her spark. Momentarily, her vision was clouded with pictures that were of the girl and another girl, vaguely familiar, either hugging or crying in each other's embrace. Her hold on the human faltered for a moment but a voice from behind her caused her to regain control of herself.  
  
"Decepticons retreat!" Megatron yelled as Starscream, Cyclonus, Demolisher and the rest of the Decepticons warped out, leaving only Megatron and Star Fox. "Star Fox I said retreat!" Megatron warned as he heard the pain filled screams of the human that was locked in the femmes hand. Megatron warped out and left Star Fox fuming. A tiny, almost an inaudible voice reached her audios and it chilled her very spark. The line was simple, yet it unlocked many memories from her passed that Megatron had not deleted from her memory files. "You better listen to what he says. But then again, you never were one to listen to your elders." The little human said as Star Fox let go off her and clutched her head. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!???" she screamed out as she warped out.  
  
~*END FLASH BACK*~  
  
Optimus watched as a lone tear escaped from Dawn's eyes. Soundlessly she got to her feet and walked briskly to the doors and outside of the base, stopping in the wild rose garden that she herself had planted less then six years prior. Tears were now coming freely down her cheeks, but no sound came out from her mouth, nor did she make any attempt to wipe away the tears.  
  
Optimus had followed her outside, she didn't realise it, and he walked up quietly to her. "Dawn, if there's anything you want to talk about, you know you can tell me." Optimus said as he watched Dawn jump a little but relax abit when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, Optimus." She said as she turned around and hurriedly wiped the tears away. Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her cheek and she opened her eyes. Optimus stood infront of her and had a concerned look on his face, taking his hand away, she put her hand up to the spot that once, only seconds before, Optimus was touching so tenderly.  
  
A wave of emotion hit Dawn and she flung her arms around his shoulders and cried into his chest, his strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist and pulling her tight against his him, letting her troubles wash over him as he helped one of his closest friends with her troubles.  
  
For what felt like an age, she hugged onto him and cried, her bottled up emotions finally being able to released like a damn about to burst. Releasing her hold around him, she pulled away from him and wiped her eyes, her eyes puffy and red. "I, I'm sorry Optimus, I shouldn't have. . ." she started but stopped when Optimus signalled her not to go on anymore.  
  
"Dawn, I honestly don't know how you can do it, but your really one in a million. I don't know how you can do it, but you've been able to get through having a sister that wants to kill you, having died and being basically reborn into a Transformer is beyond me." Optimus said truthfully as Dawn smiled shyly.  
  
Dawn looked away from Optimus, fearing that he'd see the blush that crossed her cheeks. "Uh, thank you?" she said hesitantly as she turned around and went back inside with Optimus, a great weight being lifted off her shoulders.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Okay, gotta make it quick. Read and review otherwise no more chapters, got it? Good.  
  
*Blessed BE!!! 


	4. chapter 4

Amity-Star: A very big thankyou to Dual Mistress K who has greatly obliged to me using her character Caitlin who will be introduced in this chapter. Thank you so much and read on!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada nor Caitlin I am mearly borrowing for the purpose of this fic, she belongs to a great authoress that has very good fics, you really gotta read 'em some time! Anyway, WWWAAAYYY off track. The only things I own are Dawn and her sister-turned- killer-Decepticon Star Fox or just Amber. Oh yeah!!! And about seventy-five percent of this chapter coz I'm gonna use that idea that Mistress suggested in her e-mail.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 4: HEEEERRRREEEEEE'SSSSS CAITLIN!!!~^*^~  
  
The black motorbike squealed to a halt infront of a cave. It's rider was wearing a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans. The riders helmet was black also, with a simple little red symbol on the side. Slinging a dirty yellow back pack over one shoulder, the rider disembarked and walked towards the mouth of the cave, taking off the helmet with a great sigh. Long golden curls of golden blonde hair cascaded down the woman's back as brown eyes scouted the area behind and around her. "Just as I remember it." She said as she touched the wall of the cave lovingly and walked into the cave, being swallowed up by sudden darkness.  
  
***  
  
Optimus laughed at the antics of his fellow, er, human team mates and sighed. It had been a day since they were turned human and it was very much different to being a transformer. Firstly, you had go to the toilet, what Dawn had said was that the boys had to figure it out themselves, which turned out to be a very big, ahem, 'mess' if you would. Truth be told, Optimus and Red Alert got the hang of it pretty well, but poor Hot Shot had to be told how to do it properly whilst Dawn stood outside the door, yelling him instructions. Blessed be, everyone got a humongous laugh out of it.  
  
Then there was the whole food issue where Shadowlocks and Hot Shot thought it would be funny to start a food fight, smearing Chinese takeaway all over the room.  
  
But the thing that Optimus had really come to like was the human form of recharging. Sleep is what Dawn had called it. He found it came very easily, just like powering down but coming a little later than just shutting down for the night but just as effective.  
  
Earlier that morning Optimus had gotten in touch with Seibertron about their little predicament and had told Commander Gold-Tear of the last surviving Nikkitacons that her two best soldiers had been casualties of a science experiment gone wrong. Of coarse she had gone off her head at Red Alert, yelling abuse and so on, being her usual angry self, she had thrown a chair at the monitor, effectively cutting off the transmission, earning a loud sigh from Optimus.  
  
At that moment in time Dawn was sitting next to him playing the game of chess that was split into three levels, Shadowlocks and Hot Shot were at the swivel chairs again, but Shadowlocks had at that moment decided to be sick and retched right on Hot Shot.  
  
"SHADOW!!!" Hot Shot yelled as Dawn was about to check-mate on the second level but instead tipped over the game, white and black pieces of wood rolling across the floor. Optimus looked at the chaos that was unfolding slowly around him. Ever since becoming a human, things had really turned up- side-down.  
  
Bending down to pick up a knight, his mind wondered to where on earth Red Alert could have gotten to.  
  
***  
  
The woman stared up at the steel doors and smirked. Taking out a blue plastic card, she slid it into the slot on the side of a device that was imbedded into a stalagmite and pressed in three numbers. "3-6-0. There, done." She said as the end of the cave shook and opened up to form a human sized lift.  
  
Picking up her bag that she had dropped beside her, she walked briskly up to the elevator and pressed a button that slid the doors closed. The elevator moved sluggishly at first but then started on it's decent underground.  
  
Dropping her bag beside her once again, she kneeled beside it and rummaged inside, pulling out a funny gun like thing and flicked a switch on the side of it, switching onto the KILL, taking off the safety.  
  
***  
  
Red Alert's purple-blue head was visible above the giant stack of papers that he was carrying from the make-shift lab and med-bay. He was grumbling death-threats to two very special bots, actually, let's re-phrase that, humans that had made him like this. If Optimus or Dawn weren't around to keep him from throttling the pair, then they would have been lone since out of commission.  
  
Turning around a corner, he didn't notice the figure that was hurrying down the other side and the two beings slammed into one another, paper and threats being exchanged between the two.  
  
***  
  
The blonde held the gun up, ready to fire at anything suspicious. Turning around a corner, she failed to notice the figure that carried a very large amount of paper.  
  
***  
  
The result of this encounter made both beings fly back, insults, cursing and paper flying to and fro. The blonde quickly jumping to her feet and pinning down the other entity, she pointed the tip of the gun against his face and glared at the man underneath her. "How do you know about this place?" she said as she curled her finger around the trigger of the gun.  
  
The man underneath her stopped moving and looked the woman that sat on him in the eye. A sudden spark of recognition flared in his crimson eyes as he smiled. "Caitlin!" he said happily as the blonde above him held a face full of bewilderment and determination.  
  
"How do you know my mane?" she asked a bit fiercely as she indicated with her head to the gun in her hands, the universal language of 'if you so much as move, I'll kill you without hesitation.'.  
  
The man underneath her made a sudden movement and grabbed her gun, pinning her down instead of her pinning him down. Now pointing the gun at her, he turned it around and held the handle out to her. "Come on Caitlin, you should remember your old pal, Red Alert?" he said pouting as Caitlin just looked on in shock.  
  
"R-R-Red A-A-A-Alert!!!" she stammered as a faint blush started rising in her cheeks.  
  
"In the flesh." Red said as he helped Caitlin to her feet.  
  
"How, how did this, happen?" she said as she walked around Red and looked him over. He was wearing another orange suit, the same as the others.  
  
"Long story, but you can hear it from all of us." Red said as he led Caitlin to the control room.  
  
"Us? You mean, you were all turned into humans?" she asked as she picked up her bag.  
  
"No. Only myself, Optimus, Hot Shot and two femmes by the name's of Terabyte and Shadowlocks." Red Alert said as he turned into the elevator.  
  
Caitlin looked at him and realisation struck her. "Whoa, hold up. Terabyte? Isn't she the one that you like basically brought back from the dead?"  
  
Red Alert nodded his head as the massive doors opened and let its two passangers disembark. "Yeah, she's the one I told you about, the one that joined up with a race of femme Transformers by the names of Nikkitacons."  
  
Caitlin was about to say something when a sudden yelp and loud shouting coursed through the hall that harboured the Control room door.  
  
"SHADOW!!!" came a voice that sounded very much like Hot Shot's except without the metallic edge that she was used to.  
  
"Let me guess, Hot Shot?" she said as the door opened and the two walked in.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, I hoped you all like it. Thank you yet again Dual Mistress K and I hope that I haven't made Caitlin really out of character. I tried my best. Nee ways, read and review!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Amity-Star: Hello folks! I started the other chapter sooner than I thought but I had this dream last night, and yeah. IDEAS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada nor Caitlin who belongs to Dual Mistress K, but I do own Dawn and my friend Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 5: Good Times ~^*^~  
  
Caitlin looked around the room and watched with interest as the rooms occupants turned to look at her. There were four humans, let alone from herself and Red Alert; two boys and two girls. One girl, who was sitting comfortably in an armchair, had long black hair that was up in a tight pony- tail. She sat up, her hand instantly going for her gun where she would have had it when she was a Nikkitacon. Sighing in defeat, she turned to the girl and flipped gently onto the ground level where Caitlin and Red Alert stood. Before she could say anything, a sandy-blond blur attacked the girl like a puppy dog seeing it's master for the first time.  
  
"CAITLIN!!!" Hot Shot yelled as Caitlin heaved the human version of Hot Shot off of her and hugged him properly.  
  
"Hi Hot Shot. It's nice to see you again." She said as the broke free from the hug and looked at the other humans. "Hello Optimus, long time no see, huh?" she said as Optimus came up and hugged her like a big brother would.  
  
"It's been too long. I didn't know you'd be coming back so soon. If you were I would have e-mailed you and told you about our little predicament." Optimus said chuckling.  
  
"Oh! You're Caitlin. I've heard a lot about you." Said the black haired girl. She held out a hand and Caitlin realised that this girl was the one called Terabyte.  
  
"You must be Terabyte. Like wise." She said as the two shook hands.  
  
"No, please call me Dawn. I am after all human again." Dawn said as she nudged the girl with metallic purple hair forwards. "And this is Shadowlocks."  
  
Caitlin looked the other girl up and down and a strange feeling spread through her. She wore a goofy grin and she was looking daggers as Hot Shot. 'Cool! Another prank partner.' She thought as she shook hands.  
  
"Well, I should introduce myself better shouldn't I? My name is Caitlin and I have been at collage for the passed year." Caitlin said.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, a heavily laden Caitlin walked into the base, her arms full of food and drinks. "Here! Some normal food." She cried as she dropped the range of food onto the counter in the human kitchen.  
  
Dawn came up next to her and helped her put the food away. "God it's so nice having another human to talk to. Well, you know, know what the difference between a Cheerio and a Twinkie is." Dawn said as the two chuckled.  
  
Caitlin stopped laughing and looked at the suit her fellow friend was wearing. "We have got to go shopping tomorrow." She said as Dawn nodded her head.  
  
The door opened and Optimus walked in, along with Shadowlocks and Hot Shot and finally Red Alert. Looking at Caitlin, Dawn saw the shy look cross her face and a slight blush appear on her cheeks. "We can go tomorrow. I just remembered about my trust fund!" she said with sudden realisation.  
  
Everyone looked at her weirdly and exchanged confused looks, all except for Caitlin. "How much money do you have in your fund?" Caitlin asked as she took out a bottle of milk.  
  
"I don't know, but I can always hack into my parents and sisters accounts." Dawn said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
Caitlin chuckled again and placed the milk in the fridge. "And we can go shopping the day after for your clothes." Caitlin pointed out to the rest of the humans. A malicious grin spread over both Caitlin's and Dawn's lips and they continued to pack the food away and prepare for dinner.  
  
Shadowlocks and Hot Shot looked at one another gulped. "Oh, Primus. What the hell are they going to do?" Shadowlocks said as she edged towards the doors, hoping to escape from the two females that were sure to inflict a lot of torture during this 'shopping' trip.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, hop you liked it. I know it's short but yeah. Anyways read and leave a review on your way out.  
  
P.S: I'm feeling in an evil mood for the time being, so here's a teaser.  
  
. . . Shadowlocks' scream came out gurgled as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair, her long hair was much more different. Her clothes were different. And she felt different. . . 


	6. chapter 6

Amity-Star: Hello my friends and humble reviewers. Thank you for the reviews! Anyways, enough with the chatter, on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Caitlin, who belongs to Dual Mistress K, and Transformers Armada. I only own Dawn and my fellow authoress, Torika_Blayde, owns Shadowlocks. Between us, we own the Nikkitacons, but they won't be present very much in this fic.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 6: The Shopping Disaster. ~^*^~  
  
Shadowlocks was pacing. It had been two days since the new girl, Caitlin, had arrived and arranged for everyone to go shopping to buy clothes and other human necessities for their little 'trip' away from their bodies.  
  
At this very moment, and the reason to why Shadowlocks was pacing, was because she was scheduled to go for a trip with the two humans.  
  
A sudden thought crossed her mind and she ran for the chance.  
  
Looking up and down the hall to see if the coast was clear, she grinned in delight as she sprinted down length of it, only to get tackled by one of the humans.  
  
Caitlin stood there in all her proud glory. Today she wore dark blue jeans with a white blouse with the words 'On Duty' in big black bold letters. "Good morning sunshine!!!" she said with a hint of malic in her use of words. Behind her appeared Dawn, her black hair up in yet another pony-tail and wearing the same orange suite as the day she turned human.  
  
Smiling evilly at her fallen comrade, she helped her up and grabbed one of her shoulders, as did Caitlin, and they both dragged Shadowlocks away, towards the entrance of the base, the girl in their grip kicking and screaming, tearing at her captors' hand and anything else she could get her hands on.  
  
***  
  
Optimus let go of the laughter that was threatening to erupt from the bowls of his lungs. Upon releasing that little amount of air from his lungs, several others joined in, echoing around the base in which the former Nikkitacon Captain had been dragged out, only to get hit on the head by her fellow team mate and higher ranking officer, Dawn.  
  
***  
  
Shadowlocks woke up with the headache to end all headaches. She was in a dark room, strapped to a chair that seemed to be bathed in only one light that hung above her, casting a yellow circle around her entity.  
  
A sudden voice cut through the air like a knife. "The works. Yes, that would do fine for someone such as herself. Yes."  
  
Shadowlocks looked around and her eyes narrowed when she got ready for a battle. "Decepticons." She said with a voice full of hatred and loathing.  
  
"Do it. She will have to fit in." came another voice that was highly familiar, well, I mean, she did have to share quarters with her for the passed five years.  
  
"What do you mean." Said the first voice.  
  
"Well, um, she is, um, the head cheerleader." Came a voice that sounded like Caitlin.  
  
Shadowlocks' head snapped up as her eyes narrowed even more, if they could. "There working for them?!!! I should have known!" she said as she glared at the darkness that veiled her in a shroud of secrecy and lies.  
  
As soon as these words were spoken from her mouth, white hot lights came to life, replacing that of the little yellow light.  
  
Infront of her stood a team of maybe fifty or so woman holding various weapons of mass pain and torture.  
  
Taking a deep breath into her solid lungs, she released a scream and thrashed in her seat.  
  
"You know, she doesn't seem like a cheerleader." Said a man in a long green coat with black pants.  
  
Caitlin and Dawn exchanged looks of uncertainty and laughed nervously. "Ya! Right!" they said in unison as they waved the sentence away.  
  
***  
  
Hot Shot was now, instead of Shadowlocks a few hours earlier, pacing outside the entrance to the base and looked at the time on the wall. Passed ten at night.  
  
Optimus looked at his younger friend and tried to calm him down. "It's alright Hot Shot. You and I both know Dawn and Caitlin, they would never do anything to Shadowlocks." Optimus said placing a hand on his comrades shoulder.  
  
Hot Shot looked up at his leader, his blue eyes full of worry. Smiling on the outside, he was sighing in defeat on the inside. "I know Optimus, but, well, Shadowlocks feels like a sister to me. Like the little sister I never had." He sighed as the doors opened.  
  
Both formers looked at the three figure that stepped out of the light. One was Caitlin, a hand full of large, expensive looking bags under and hanging off her arms with no doubt more expensive cloths. But the other two looked completely different from what they left with.  
  
There, on Caitlin's left was Dawn, her previously long hair was cut into shoulder length layered hair, dyed a sandy brown with honey-blonde streaks, that had two bangs hanging at the side of her face. Her outfit consisted of hip hugger, dark blue jeans with a black no-sleeved shirt with letters 'Mine' in italic and white sparkle script.  
  
Optimus could only look on in shock as she stopped her chat with Caitlin and look at Optimus. Seeing him stare at her, she blushed scarlet and shook her head, getting a grip on herself. "Uh, hi guys? Um, you like?" she asked uncertainly as they walked down the hall and towards the control room. Well, Dawn, Optimus and Caitlin.  
  
Hot Shot and the new Shadowlocks stared at each other, actually Hot Shot was doing the staring, Shadowlocks was staring at her feet. Her purple hair was cut shoulder length as well, with metallic green streaks with a few white strands and a white fringe. She wore black jeans with a black sleeveless top with the numbers '07' on the front with the words: 'Death Will Come to Those Who Wait'.  
  
Hot Shot looked at his 'sister' and grinned his trade-mark grin. "Whoa, nice job. I hope they do something like this to me. Wait, that didn't sound right. Um, let's re-phrase that; I hope that I will look good." Hot Shot said as he laughed, earning a swift punch in the shoulder from Shadowlocks. Clutching his injured shoulder, he pouted in her direction.  
  
"That is for reminding me of the torture they put me through." She glared at him as they turned into the control room. "But, I haven't seen myself, well, what I look like anyway. I kinda knocked myself out on what the humans call a hair dryer." She said as she rubbed her head where Hot Shot suspected the hair dryer to have attacked.  
  
Shadowlocks' scream came out gurgled as she stared at the herself in the reflection off one of the walls. Her long hair was different. Her clothes were different. And she felt different. Hot Shot looked at her worriedly as he saw her face twist into one of shock. "Shadow? Are you alright?" he asked as she turned to him, her face filled with shadows.  
  
All of a sudden her face lit up and she was leaping five feet into the air in joy. "I LOVE IT!!!" she said as she touched her face.  
  
Hot Shot grinned and turned into the control room, looking forward to the day that was soon to come.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: There. Done. But I'm not finished yet. Just sit around and pretty soon a new chapter will be put up. But, for the time being. . .  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	7. chapter 7 Oh the agony

Amity-Star: HHHEEEERRRREEEE'SSSSS Amity!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything that don't belong to me. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin. Plot I own as well as Dawn. T_B owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 7: Cops 'N Robbers ~^*^~  
  
Hot Shot's eyes fluttered open as a bright white light shone on his face. Rousing from his position on the mattress that was his bed for the time being, he sat there dumbfounded. Infront of him was Caitlin, Dawn and Shadowlocks, all with matching, evil grins. They all took a step forward and looked at one another before speaking. "Come on Hot Shot. We have to go now." They said in union as Optimus appeared next to them carrying his head.  
  
The head started speaking. "Come on Hot Shot. It's your turn now." He said with a voice full of malice.  
  
Hot Shot, by now, had jumped to his feet and glared heatedly at the quartet that stood infront of him. "Who are you?!!" He screamed as he turned and ran, only to run into Red Alert . . . With his eyes gouged out.  
  
A gurgled scream tore from Hot Shot's throat and he sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat pouring down his forehead. Looking around frantically, he searched his now large room for his friends.  
  
Sighing greatly as the door to his room opened, he released a loud scream as he fainted.  
  
Optimus looked down at his fallen comrade as he pulled down the shirt of his orange suit. Looking around as his friends that were running up the hall to see if their friend was alright. Shrugging his shoulders as Dawn was about to ask what happened, he turned and walked off with Red Alert, awaiting what would happen on their shopping trip.  
  
***  
  
Dawn looked up from the computer monitor and looked at the door. She thought she had heard something but then thought nothing of it as there was nothing there.  
  
Turning back to her work, she suddenly got the shock of her life when Optimus came barrelling through the doorway and into her being.  
  
Both were sent sprawling to the ground in a flurry of orange, blue and red.  
  
Standing up shakily, Optimus pulled Dawn to her feet, looking around nervously. "Sorry, Dawn. I'm looking for Caitlin and Jet Fire. Have you by any chance seen them around?" he asked looking flustered.  
  
Dawn was about to burst out into a fit of laughter. Before her was Optimus, with spaghetti and meatballs with runny sauce all over him. Wiping away a few tears that had seeped out from her eyes, she shook her head. "No I haven't, but when I see them-" Dawn started but was dumped with twice the amount of last's nights dinner onto of her, taking Optimus with her.  
  
When the attack finished and the two were pinned down to the floor by the amount of pasta and meat, they both took in a deep breath and screamed out two names in particular.  
  
"JET FIRE!!! CAITLIN!!!" they both yelled as somewhere else in the base, two entities were laughing their heads off.  
  
***  
  
Caitlin looked around worriedly. Jet Fire hadn't returned from his little scouting mission to see if Optimus and Dawn were still out to skin them both alive.  
  
"Come on Jet, where are you?" she said to herself as she decided to risk a look out from the box she was hiding in.  
  
Poking her head out from the box, she sighed but then screamed out when two pairs of hands grabbed her arms and hauled out from the box and twisted her around to face the two people she least wanted to see, well, it Jet Fire were with her she wouldn't have cared as much, just as long as he suffered more pain than her, that would be when life was worth living.  
  
"Hello Caitlin." Dawn said sweetly, her voice dripping with syrupy honey, reminding her of her least favourable character from Harry Potter, namely Professor Umbridge.  
  
"Hello Dawn, how's the weather?" she asked as she shrunk back at the severe death glares that she got from both Optimus and Dawn.  
  
Optimus looked at Dawn and Dawn looked at Dawn and they both nodded. There were so many torturous ways of getting revenge in a humans body that it wasn't very funny. They had both let go of Caitlin and they started walking away.  
  
Caitlin knew something was up and looked around in a daze to see if there was any route of escape. None whatsoever. Her heart was pounding a thousand miles per second, her mind threatening to shut down, just before she was about to do so, she heard Optimus speak.  
  
"Caitlin, I'd watch your step from now on." He said in a chilling pallor.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. Look above you." Dawn said as she turned a corner with Optimus.  
  
Caitlin clutched her heart and sighed. What could be so scary about looking above me? She asked herself as she did as she was told and screamed.  
  
Around the base a loud, echoing bang and splash resounded in all the rooms; two different manic laughs, different to the first ones, echoed shortly afterwards; both belonging to Dawn Fox and Optimus Prime. . .  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Um, sorry Dual Mistress. I got kinda carried away. But that is not the last of the pranks. I have a whole list of. . . Um, T_B? where's my list?  
  
Torika_Blayde: Hm? What list? I don't see no list?  
  
Amity-Star: Sorry, fount it. Anyway, if anyone wants to add an prank to the list, they can. But the pranks will only happen rarely and yeah. As I said before, I got carried away. Pixie Sticks and Lime Fanta don't mix.  
  
Torika_Blayde: Yeah, blame it on the Pixie sticks.  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Amity-Star: Yess, yess. The next chapter. . . Yessss. . .  
  
Torika_Blayde: She's been watching Lord of the Rings too much.  
  
Disclaimer: Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin. Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks while I own Dawn and the plot.  
  
A/N: I DON'T KNOW ANY AMERICAN MEN'S FASHION LABELS SO I'M JUST GONNA USE SOME AUSSIE ONE'S!!!! Just warning you.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 8: Replay~^*^~  
  
Caitlin woke up five minutes later, a throbbing headache pounding her brain like jackhammers. "Oo, my head. What happened?" she asked herself as she lifted her head a bit more and noticed that something wasn't right.  
  
Jet Fire's metallic form was pinning her human body down, along with about two tons of pre-school paste. Wriggling free from her prison, she heard Jet Fire moan and sit up. "What happened?" he asked the same question as he looked himself over.  
  
"Revenge." Caitlin said as she felt a massive scheme start to sizzle in the frying pan that was her brain.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn, Shadowlocks, Hot Shot and Optimus got into the jeep that the Autobots had made for the kids several years before. "Wow! I can't believe it still works." Dawn said as she got into the drivers seat and started the engine, wallet with her drivers licence tucked safely into her jeans pocket.  
  
Optimus got into the passenger seat and put his belt on; Shadowlocks and Hot Shot fighting over who was going to get the seat closer to the stereo. "Will you two please put a sock in it! The stereo is on either side!" Dawn said as she sighed in relief as Hot Shot and Shadowlocks settled down, Hot Shot sitting on the right side, behind Optimus while Shadowlocks sat behind Dawn on the left side.  
  
"Okay, buckle up everybody. It's gonna be a bumpy ride." Dawn said as she revved the engine and took off the break, shooting off out of the mouth of the cave. "WOO HOOOOO!!!!!" Dawn screamed out as Shadowlocks hung out the window like a puppy dog.  
  
Optimus, for once in his life, felt alive, speeding down a dirt track, no rules to hang him back was all he needed to kick back and enjoy being a human. So, following the road that Dawn seemed to be travelling, he turned on the stereo, cranked up the volume to Blur's 'Song 2' and let the music flow through his being.  
  
"WOO HOO!!! I've got my head combed, when I was young." Optimus sang to the music as Dawn looked at him oddly. Giving her a large, joyous smile, rocked his head along with the music as she turned onto the freeway.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin handed Red Alert a pure white helmet with the Autobot symbol on the side of it. "Well, come on. Put it on and we can go." She said as she put hers on and hopped onto her bike.  
  
Red Alert shrugged and put the helmet on. You only lived once, and you only have an accident to turn you into a human, so, embrace it.  
  
Slipping the helmet over his head, he climbed on and wrapped his arms around Caitlin's waist.  
  
Caitlin held her breath as she felt his arms slip around her waist. Being great-full for wearing a helmet that hid her dramatic blush, she turned her thoughts to starting the engine to her bike and they zoomed off, after Dawn, Optimus, Shadowlocks and Hot Shot.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn parked the jeep and cut the engine. Next to her was Optimus, acting like a regular teenager. Well, he shouldn't be a teenager, by her calculations, he would have to be about twenty two. At the time now he was siting there, combing a human hand through his hair, a cheeky smile playing on his lips.  
  
Behind her was Hot Shot and Shadowlocks who were playing childish hand clapping games. "Pathetic." She said stupidly as Optimus stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  
  
"Who's pathetic?" he asked as Caitlin and Red Alert pulled up along side them on their motorbike.  
  
She shook her head and looked around, trying in vain to hid the fiant red that had risen in her cheeks. "Um, shouldn't we get going?" she asked nervously as she hopped out and walked over to Caitlin, Red Alert taking Dawn's place next to Optimus.  
  
"I think they're up to something." Red Alert said as he saw both women talk in hushed voices.  
  
"Red Alert, I think you might be right on that." Optimus said as Dawn came over and told the guys to get out and follow them.  
  
~*~  
  
The mall was almost empty. Well, it was the middle of the working day.  
  
The first stop that the girls stopped next to was a shop called Mooks. "Okay people, I've made a roster on how much money we can spend on each of you at each store. At this we can spend three hundred on each of you boys. So, let's get cracking." Dawn said as Caitlin just about doubled over.  
  
"Just how much money do you intent on spending today?" she asked as the guys went their separate ways.  
  
Dawn counted on her fingers. "Um, let's see, we're gonna stop at about four stores today, so that'll be about three thousand six hundred bucks spent today. Wow. That's not much." Dawn said with a smile as she walked off towards the lady's wear.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus stared at himself in the mirror. He wore a pair of black jeans with a dark blue sweater. In all facts, he was handsome.  
  
Dawn cam out of the dressing rooms wearing a faded denim mini-skirt, showing off her legs, and a cute white tee with the words 'Angel 05' on the front in pink writing. Not noticing Optimus she bumped into him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as Optimus smiled.  
  
"It's okay Dawn." He said as Dawn's eye basically jumped out of her head.  
  
"Wow, Optimus. You look, um, nice." Dawn said blushing a bit and focused on examining herself in the mirror.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself." Optimus replied catching her eyes in the mirror. She turned back to face him and her blush intensified. He reached down and put a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
  
He felt something deep in his heart stir, something that he couldn't put his finger on, but that little show of affection sparked something in his heart and he knew that something was about to happen.  
  
Drawing his face abit closer to hers, he stared into her eyes and found something strange. The look of youthful wisdom had been replaced by confusion and . . . Fear? He could not tell for he was too caught up in his own emotions.  
  
They leaned in further, the intimate act only seconds away from completion, when Hot Shot called out to Optimus.  
  
"Yo! Optimus! Something's happened at the base!" he called out as he paid for his items (Dawn had given him the money) and ran out, Shadowlocks, Caitlin and Red Alert following him.  
  
The two broke apart, a furious blush of crimson rising in their cheeks as they turned away. "Um, let's go." Dawn said hurriedly as she went back into the dressing rooms and changed.  
  
"Yeah, let's." Optimus said as he stood there, watching Dawn's retreating figure as she disappeared inside the girls change rooms.  
  
He felt confused, his heart fluttering all over the place like those tiny flying insects that were called butterflies. His stomach was wound up in knots that he couldn't undo and he had no idea why.  
  
Shacking his head, he walked into the men's dressing rooms and met the others outside, Dawn already there.  
  
~*~ Five Minutes Earlier, back at the Base. . . ~*~  
  
Star Scream looked around the med bay. His wing was killing him and the only person there was Jet Fire and Sideswipe.  
  
"Oh Primus." He muttered to himself as he walked further into the room. "Where's Red Alert?" he asked in his usual gruff voice.  
  
Jet Fire looked up and shrugged his shoulders. Sideswipe nearly jumped out of his metal body, tipping over the miniature version of Red Alert's experiment, chemicals combining together to form the same explosion that caused the original five Transformers to turn human.  
  
"SIDESWIPE!!!" the two mechs yelled as they ran out of the room.  
  
Everything was taller than they were before. "Oh great, now look at what's happened!" Jet Fire cursed as Blurr appeared at the end of the corridor and ran towards them, or so they thought.  
  
They were too short to be seen by him, so Blurr just ran passed them and into the room. "Guys!? Are you in here- Cough, cough, cough." He said as he came out again, black smoke enveloping him in a cacoon of smoke.  
  
The smoke dissipated and there, instead of the four, well, somewhat proud mechs, were four human beings.  
  
The one that looked like the human form of Star Scream had silver hair and crimson eyes. . . With the same scowl that he was always rich on his gallant face.  
  
Next to him was Sideswipe. Dark grey, almost black hair was rich on his head, startling blue eyes shone from under the long fringe of hair.  
  
On the floor infront of the two humans were Blurr, orange hair slicked back with baby blue eyes, and Jet Fire, fiery red hair sticking up like Van Fligheights from the popular TV show Zoids with golden brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, man, how're we gonna explain this to Optimus?" Sideswipe asked as he started running around.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about what Optimus will say or do to you. It's what I'm gonna do to you when I'm gonna be through with you!" said a voice as dread seeped into the men's veins.  
  
Red Alert rounded the corner, his crimson eyes flashing with malic and a thirst for murder. Stalking up the hall towards the humans, he was about to make a grab for Jet Fire when Optimus spoke.  
  
"Not you guys too?" he asked as he rounded the corner, piles upon piles of bags in his hands.  
  
The four Transformers-just-minutes-ago-turned-humans nodded slowly and Red Alert's furry faded away.  
  
"EUREKA!!!" he said jumping for joy and racing into the room.  
  
~*~  
  
After all the men had gotten changed (so they didn't have a draft, you know where) they were filed into the control room, but for what purpose will have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: God I'm evil. Neeways, don't forget to review and I'll post up soon as I can!  
  
*Blessed BE!!! 


	9. chapter 9 Shortie coz of a nameless pers...

Author notes: *clouds float by, the sky is blue and our little group is having fun in heaven. Torika_Blayde is playing the harp whilst wearing an angel outfit, Caitlin wearing the angel version of a cheerleaders outfit for the Autobot team. The A-Bots and D-cons are having a little water bomb fight. Amity-Star floats down from somewhere, an angelic smile on her face.* Thank you to all of you blessed people who have reviewed. You all filled me with joy when I read them. Well, all except for one. . . WHO DIDN'T THINK MY IDEA WAS ORIGINAL!!!!!  
  
*The sky turns black and the clouds are replaced by fire. Caitlin and T_B get attacked by the fire and it destroys their angel get ups and replaces them with little devil minion costumes. The A-Bots and D-Cons stop fighting, well, they had to since the water in their hands had turned to magma and were now cowering in fear. Amity-Star's outfit is replaced to that of a female version of Draculas.* Amity-Star: I know that it's been done before, but it's really an open subject. But unlike HotShot94's 'Human for a Week', the transformers were actually turned into human's by mistake due to A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG!!!! NOT THAT THEY WOKE UP ONE MORNING AND THEY WERE HUMAN!!!!!!!!!! Any way, HotShot94, if you're reading this, I think your fic is very good and to write some more soon. And that the A-Bots are actually going to attend collage is completely different to anyone's plot line. Well any way, I hope I've made my point clear, and hope that you enjoy the rest of the fic.  
  
Torika_Blayde: Yeah!  
  
Amity-Star: STAY OUT OF THIS!!! *Raises the pitchfork that materialized into her hands and pointed it at T_B. Firing one bolt of electricity, she got her mark and received a loud Goofy like yell*  
  
T_B: YAHOO HOO HHHOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Caitlin: Neener, neener, neener!  
  
T_B: I'll get you! And your little dog too!!!  
  
Amity-Star: Deep breath. Sorry for all that. *scene returns to that of Heaven, Caitlin running around and being chased by T_B* And I'm sorry to the negative reviewer. Anyway, let's get on with the story yo!!!  
  
*Insert Disclaimer Somewhere here, if not, then who cares?*  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 9: Guns 'n' roses. ~^*^~  
  
Red Alert looked at the shocked group around him.  
  
"So what you mean to say is that we're going to be stuck this way until the thing wears off!?" Optimus said as Dawn looked around, a mixture of pure joy and horror written on her face.  
  
"Yes, sir. We could all be humans for about a year, give or take if my calculations are right." He said as he looked through a stack of papers in his hands.  
  
"Give or take?" Dawn said as she leaned forwards in the plush leather chair.  
  
"Give about one earth year to about a hundred years." Red Alert said slowly, he sat down and rubbed his temples.  
  
Dawn leaned back in her chair and thought before speaking. "Will we look the same as we are now if we don't get changed back?" she asked cautiously as Optimus looked her in the eyes. She felt herself blush instantly at the look and remembered the near experience back at the store.  
  
"I haven't got a clue on that one, but if you give me about two days, then I'll be able to tell you then." Red Alert said as everyone sighed.  
  
"ALRIGHTY then!!!" Jet Fire said as he clasped his hands together.  
  
Caitlin looked at Dawn and Optimus and smirked. It would only be a matter of time before she would set her plan into action.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: That's all you get for now. Thank the reviewer that don't like me. XO  
  
*Later Days! 


	10. chapter 10, Happy?

Amity-Star: Here it is. I actually redid this chapter three times, until I thought of the perfect thing. . .  
  
Hot Shot: Just get on with it, I'm hungry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Caitlin, she belongs to Dual Mistress K, Shadowlocks is copyrighted to Torika_Blayde and all I own is Dawn and the plot.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 10: Time cannot erase. ~^*^~  
  
The water was nice and warm against her skin as she stepped into the shower. Her thoughts were of what happened in the Control Room a mere four hours earlier.  
  
"A year at least? What happens if they're stuck this way?" Caitlin thought out loud and massaged her scalp with Herbal Essences ((I don't own that either.)). A sudden thought struck her.  
  
"They could come to collage with me!" she said suddenly as she hurried to finish her shower and get changed.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked up at the moon from her vantage point out on the cliff like balcony that was situated above the entrance to the Base.  
  
The moon was full and her thoughts strayed to when she used to come out here and think when she was originally human. The stars twinkled mischievously above her as she layed down on the patch of grass that grew on the open space.  
  
The ground was still warm, relinquishing its heat to the cool desert night air as the moon travelled to it's apex. She closed her eyes and must have slipped into a light doze, for the next thing she knew, Optimus was sitting right next to her and speaking softly. "Awake I see." He said as he smiled.  
  
Dawn looked around as if in a dream and noticed that the moon had strayed further into the sky. Yawning loudly she placed her hands under her head and closed her eyes again. "What time is it?" she asked as she felt herself start to slip back into dream land.  
  
"It's quarter to twelve." Optimus said as he watched Dawn's eyes snap open and her being sit upright.  
  
"Quarter to twelve?!! I've been sleeping for about three hours!!! Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" she said as she jumped up but then almost fell over, spots dancing infront of her eyes from the sudden change in position.  
  
Optimus chuckled and stood up, brushing off the seat to his black jean pants. "That's because I kind of fell asleep too." He said as Dawn started laughing.  
  
"You? Optimus Prime? Leader of the Autobots and 'fearless warrior' fell asleep? That's a good one." She said as she emphasised the words 'fearless warrior'. Gripping her side she just about keeled over from laughing so hard. Finally stopping, she wiped the tears of laughter that had pooled in the corner of her eyes and sighed, still clutching her stomach.  
  
"As I said, I came out to get you because Caitlin wanted us for something and I found you asleep, and well, I decided to wait until you wake up, and then that's when I kind of fell asleep." Optimus said truthfully as Dawn fell about into another round of hysterics.  
  
Standing up, she walked over to where the hidden human door to the base situated and entered the security code. She looked back over her shoulder and, yet again, fell about when a sudden beeping noise came from the keypad.  
  
ACCESS DENIED! Was written in large red letters on the tiny screen. "What the-" Dawn started but then stopped when a hand touched her shoulder and moved her aside a bit, Optimus moving forwards, towards the keypad.  
  
"The code's been changed." Optimus said as he turned around. "We've been locked out." He stated as Dawn's giggling ceased and a look of pure shock crossed her face.  
  
"What if they don't find us?" Dawn started as she looked worried.  
  
Optimus shook his head and walked away from Dawn, the hologram activating behind him; a disguise of shrubbery and rocks.  
  
Dawn sat down but then stood up and went to edge of the 'balcony' like ledge. A frown crossed her face and she turned around, only to deepen her frown when she noticed that there was another ledge that curved over to form a shade from the elements. "We can't get out. We can't climb," she said as she pointed to the ceiling and then pointed to the edge, "And we certainly can't drop down."  
  
Optimus nodded his head. He knew they couldn't climb; it was far too steep and there no foot or hands holds to grab onto; and they couldn't climb down - their ledge that they were standing on stuck out from the rock wall, creating the roof of the cave below them, and even if they were to drop down, they'd be moulded into pancakes since it was about a hundred fifty drop down to the bottom. "Oh, well. Let's get some sleep. Hopefully they'll find us by the morning." Optimus said as he took a seat on the path of grass and motioned for Dawn to sit down.  
  
"You think?" Dawn asked as she sat down and gazed at the stars.  
  
"Yeah." Optimus replied as too star gazed.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin glared at the monitors. For the passed two hours she had searched the camera monitors for the both Dawn and Optimus and they still hadn't turned up. "Where the hell could they be?" she asked aloud as Jet Fire walked in, the biggest grin on his face that not even Shadowlocks could compete with.  
  
Caitlin whirred around and glared at him. "What are you smiling about?" she snapped. She had told the others about her remarkable idea, but everyone had said that they wanted to hear what Optimus said about the idea.  
  
"Oh nothing." He said slyly as he sat down next to Caitlin.  
  
At that, Red Alert walked in and walked up to the two. "Alright, what have you done with them?" he asked as Caitlin's anger faded away like a flash of lightning and was replaced by uneasiness.  
  
Caitlin fidgeted and Jet Fire noticed this. An eyebrow went up. 'Hmm, interesting.' He thought as a small plan cooked away in his mind. Quickly turning his thoughts away from his plan, his grin appeared like it had before and he started laughing. "You still don't know where they are do you?" Jet Fire asked smugly as the glare returned to Caitlin's face.  
  
"Jet, I'm warning you. . ." she said as the grin disappeared from Jet's face and was replaced by blankness. When Caitlin got this way, whoa, you had better watch out.  
  
"Okay, okay! I've gotten revenge on Optimus and Dawn." He said as his grin appeared again when the death glares from Caitlin seemed to evaporate and be replaced with the look of a child opening their Christmas and birthday presents at the same time.  
  
"Ooo. Tell, tell!!!" she said as Red Alert slapped his forehead.  
  
"Oh, no, not another prank war." He sighed but stayed where he was, in-case somebody needed to get rescued.  
  
"I locked them out of the base." Jet Fire said proudly as his smile brightened.  
  
Caitlin looked at him her smile dropped. "That's it?" she asked as Jet looked at her weirdly, his features set in puzzlement.  
  
"What do you mean 'that's it'?" he asked as he took a sip of his cola.  
  
Caitlin slapped her forehead and proceed to bang her head on the mini-con sized control panel. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!!!" she repeated as Jet smiled happily and seem to skip out of the room, leaving poor Red Alert to persuade Caitlin to stop knocking out brain cells.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadowlocks laughed manically as she thrashed Hot Shot for the hundredth time in a row.  
  
They; Shadowlocks, Hot Shot, Blurr and Sideswipe; were in the human's play room where there was a pool table, an entertainment system, a bowling alley with two lanes, a gym and whole library.  
  
Star Scream walked into the room and smiled evilly as he watched Shadowlocks proceed to verbally abuse the TV when the computer presumedly killed her. "Hey, Shadow! If you want a real fight, I'll play you." Star Scream said as he placed the glass of Coke he was holding on the table and sat down beside Shadowlocks.  
  
It seemed that the whole room had gone quiet. Shadowlocks could just imagine everyone go at that moment 'oo' or 'oh' at that statement. "Sure, why not. I need the challenge." She said with a smirk as they started another game and chose Bowser and Junior Bowser as Star Scream chose Petey Piranha and King Boo.  
  
"Ha, you'll never be able to defeat me! They are the most slowest- HEY!!!" she screamed out as Star Scream turned the tables on Shadow's winning streak and at that moment she was loosing by a long shot.  
  
~*~  
  
"That's Pisces." Dawn said as she pointed to a constellation of stars that resembled two fish, entwined with one another. "That's my star sign." Dawn continued as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She realised it's presence and wiped it away quickly, as to not show Optimus that she was crying.  
  
Too late. He had already acknowledged its presence and had turned to her. "Dawn, what's wrong?" he asked as he wiped away another tear that rolled down her cheek.  
  
Dawn looked away from him, her eyes staring at the sky as her tears flowed freely. She couldn't stop them, and this was the second time in her life that she had let Optimus see her cry. "It's just that it's so hard to forget. It's so different now. Everything is different." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to shut the tears away.  
  
Optimus' other hand cupped her other cheek and she opened her eyes, her breath catching in her throat. "It's alright. I can't imagine what you're going through at the moment. But I can see by the pain in your eyes that you are going through a time of great hardships. It's alright, you can talk to me." Optimus said in a voice barely above a whisper as he leaned his head forward and let his breath tickle her lips.  
  
Dawn's breaths were shallow and quick. She just couldn't wait for the rest of the next part to hurry up. She closed her eyes and leaded forwards, his lips capturing hers in sweet embrace.  
  
And a burst of light made her wake up.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Amity-Star: If I grossed any of you out, sorry, but it is a romance fic. Anyway, just be happy that I wrote this chapter and not work on my other fics. *Blessed Be!!! 


	11. chapter 11

Amity-Star: Right, now since I got that black hole filled that was sucking up my ideas and plot bunnies-  
  
((Loud slurping noise starts from behind Amity-Star.)) Damn! Not you again!! Excuse me folks while I take care of some un-wanted business. Terabyte, take over I'm going in.  
  
Terabyte: ((sweat-drops)) okay. Anyway, Amity-Star does not earn any money from this fic and as every author on FF.net, does not own Transformers. She owns Dawn, the plot and nothing else. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks. There, said and done.  
  
Amity-Star: HIT THE BUTTON!!! HIT THE BUTTON!!!!!!!!!  
  
((Terabyte looks on the keyboard and quickly hits the button and a loud belch is heard. The black hole grows tinier and Amity-Star pulls herself just in time.))  
  
Amity-Star: There, that should keep it full for the time being. Now, on with the story.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 11: Not there again!!! It's getting old. ~^*^~  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, we will."  
  
Excuse me?"  
  
"We will."  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!! Tell me the question THEN tell me the answer!!!" Caitlin said as she sat at the kitchen table that morning and was sipping her coffee.  
  
"Do you remember when Dawn asked if we'd look the same if we'd be about a hundred?" Red Alert asked as Caitlin nodded her head. "Well, we won't. We'll age exactly like you humans."  
  
Caitlin thought about this for a moment and then nodded her head. All the better to toy with you, she thought as she forced and evil grin to surface on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn moaned and sat up, all traces of the dream leaving her. It felt like she had been sleeping on a bed made out of pine needles, and when she looked down, it was close enough.  
  
"Good morning." Mumbled Optimus as he stirred from his position with his back against the rocky wall.  
  
"Morning. You must be so stiff." Dawn said as she stood up and watched as Optimus stood up, wincing when he moved his back.  
  
"Yeah." He said as walked up to the key entry console and tried to hack in.  
  
"We're not going to get in. we have to dismantle some of the wire in the box underneath." She said as she pointed to the small metallic box that jutted out from the wall.  
  
Optimus tried his luck and, after searching for the right one that Dawn told him to look for, managed to get the door open. Without a moments hesitation, both leaped inside, intent on having a shower and getting some food into their stomachs.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus listened intently to Caitlin's plan and thought about it before answering. He had heard a lot about these human facilities, all with either talents for dance, intellect, arts or even sporting achievements.  
  
It sounded like a lot of fun, and he had already the knowledge of what the humans called high school and lower, all the Autobots had to learn and 'soak' up the knowledge before they even warped to the planet. Well, even in their spare time they would be seen reading Transformer sized books that bore the ever popular names such as 'Harry Potter and the. . .' so on. If not they, like the medic, tactician and leader, would be solving equations and re-discovering E=mc 2.  
  
"Alright. We'll do it. It would be nice not to stay in the base for a year of so." Optimus said as a huge smile beamed to life on her face and she rushed up to him and hugged him.  
  
She had always dreamed of going to collage, but since her sister cut her plans short, she was forced to live with that for the rest of her life. But now, she felt like she was getting a second chance. "Oh, thankyou!!!" she said as let go of Optimus and rushed off to pack her things.  
  
Caitlin looked at Optimus and shook her head. She really didn't want to be a human-turned-femme-turned-human again. ((But that story is up to Dual Mistress K.))  
  
~*~  
  
Red Alert was at the same little balcony type thing that Optimus and Dawn were trapped on earlier. The sun was setting and the scene was remarkable from there. The sight took away his breath.  
  
"Beautiful." Said someone from behind him.  
  
"Hmm." He said as Caitlin joined him by the side of the grassy space.  
  
They stayed quiet, the sun slowly sinking behind the mountains, staining the sky with colours of blood red, orange, gold and pink; an artists dream to capture something so spectacular.  
  
"It is. But. . ." Red Alert started as he turned to Caitlin. She felt scrutinized by his gaze and he smiled at her, the feeling melting under his golden smile.  
  
Caitlin felt her breath catch in her throat and noticed how close she was to him. Okay. I kinda like where this is going, she thought as she leaned in and closed her eyes slightly.  
  
He did the same, the air warm around them, a cacophony of sounds bursting into song, ((corny I know but I think it's sweet ; P)) and as the moment that they would hopefully share soon was shattered as loud and very audible cursing came from the hallway.  
  
Wrenching back suddenly, the two blushed and turned towards the door, but just as they were about to walk through the door, it slammed shut, a very familiar cackling reverberating around the hallway inside.  
  
"Not just yet, my pretties, not just yet. Ah HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!" Jet Fire cackled as Caitlin stood, rooted to the spot, anger coursing through her veins.  
  
"JET FIRE!!!!" she screamed as she heard the laughter grow louder, from behind the door and behind her. Whirling around, she softened abit when she noticed Red Alert laughing. "And what's so funny?" she asked calmly as she kicked the door and cursed, her foot starting to swell. "Ow, ow, ow." She said as she hopped over to a patch of healthy green grass and nursed her injured foot.  
  
Red Alert stopped laughing and walked up to her. "Let me look at it." He said as Caitlin winced when he pulled her shoes and socks off. "Sorry." He muttered and examined her foot, pressing down on various places and twisting it until Caitlin let out a gasp of pain. "You've gone and sprained your foot." He said as he looked up.  
  
Caitlin's eyes were closed, wincing in pain and she slowly opened them. "Great." She muttered as she pulled her socks on but stopped, Red Alert stopping her by putting his hands on top of hers, a blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I wouldn't put that on; it will just cause more pain and the swelling will just grow bigger." He said as he took his hands off and turned towards the camera that was looking straight at them. "Jet Fire. It's time to stop the joke and let us in. Caitlin's sprained her ankle and we need some supplies."  
  
A voice crackled over the ancient intercom system. "Sorry, but no can do. Optimus did something to the panel this morning; that's how they got out, and now I can't operate it." Came Jet Fire's distorted voice as Red Alert let his head bang against the wall infront of him.  
  
"Do you know how he did it so we can get in?"  
  
"Nup."  
  
"Well, can't you get Optimus to the com and tell us via that how he did it?" Caitlin asked from her seat on the grass.  
  
"No can do. Optimus, Dawn, Shadowlocks and Starscream have gone out to see the town and a movie. They said they wouldn't be back till late." Jet Fire sniggered as Caitlin started yelling at him.  
  
"WELL THEN GO INTO TOWN AND FIND THEM BEFORE I GO IN THERE AND TEAR YOUR NOW ORGANIC HEAD OFF!!!" Caitlin yelled as she tried to stand up but fell back down.  
  
"Yeah right, I'd like to see you do that in your condition." Jet Fire's laughing sent Caitlin into another fit of yelling, only succeeding in making the prankster laugh at the prankstress.  
  
"Oh, I will get you back Jet Fire, you'll rue the day you messed with me." Caitlin swore the oath under her breath and glared daggers at the camera.  
  
"Whatever. But when the others will get back, I'll tell you had an accident and are now stuck outside, just like Optimus and Dawn." Sniggered Jet Fire as the com-link went dead and Red Alert turned to Caitlin.  
  
"It's going to be a long night." He said as he sat down next to Caitlin.  
  
"A very long night." She added as she thanked God that there was no light to show the blush glowing on her cheeks; she was actually surprised that they weren't glowing in the dark.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Well, there ya go! Hopefully I have gotten everyone on the right path and the pairing are becoming to shine.  
  
*Blessed Be!! 


	12. chapter 12

Amity-Star: I'm back and with more food for those damn bunnies that. . . Where'd they go?  
  
Sky Warp: Um. . .  
  
Amity-Star: You didn't.  
  
Sky Warp: Um. . .  
  
Amity-Star: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Hot Shot and Optimus: ((restraining her)) WHOA!!! IT WASN'T HIM!!! IT WAS THAT GOD FORSAKING PINK ELEPHANT OF YOURS!!!  
  
Amity-Star: ((left eye twitching)) Pink . . . Elephant. . .  
  
Hot Shot: Ya, what's so wrong with that?  
  
Amity-Star: ((looks around worriedly and screams, hiding behind Optimus)) PINK ELEPHANT!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!!! MWA HA!!! I HAVE THE POWER!!! ((a blue umbrella appears in her hands and she runs off with it. The Pink Elephant that had appeared runs after her, Barney style.))  
  
Pink Elephant: I want to be your friend!!!  
  
Amity-Star: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Amity-Star does not own the bots and only owns the plot and her character Dawn. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 12: Revenge is SOOO sweet ~^*^~  
  
Dawn laughed and entered the control room, Optimus appearing behind her and talking about the movie that they had just watched; I Know What Your Parents Did Seventeen Summers Ago. ((I own the rights to that by the way.))  
  
"Rip off." Dawn said as Shadowlocks and Starscream appeared in the control room behind them.  
  
Jet Fire had fallen asleep in his chair; the camera that showed Caitlin and Red Alert and what they were doing. . .  
  
~*~  
  
"Na-uh! That's not fair!! You cheated!!!" Caitlin exclaimed as Red Alert won naughts and crosses for the seventeenth time in a row.  
  
The moon was out and was bright enough to see what they were doing. "No I did not cheat." Red Alert said as he smiled as watched as Caitlin drew up another game.  
  
"Best eighteen out of nineteen." She said as she drew her first cross.  
  
Sighing he drew his naught and they continued like that for about another fifteen minutes when the tables were turned and Caitlin was winning.  
  
Before either knew it, Caitlin and Red Alert were tied, fifty-two to fifty- two. "Last game; tie breaker." Red Alert as both players concentrated so hard that they failed to notice the door open and four shadows watch the match.  
  
"I bet you fifty bucks that Red wins." Shadowlocks said as took out a fifty dollar bill (she had gotten used to dealing with money) and slapped it down on the ground.  
  
"I reckon it'll be a draw." Starscream said as he put down a fifty, (very rich fellow, ain't he?) and waited for Dawn and Optimus to put down a bet.  
  
"I bet you that Caitlin wins." Dawn said as she took out her own fifty and placed it down on the pile that had started to accumulate.  
  
"I'm with Dawn on this one." Optimus said, also taking out a fifty and placing it on the pile.  
  
Caitlin mover and placed her cross on the bottom left hand corner.  
  
Red Alert countered with a naught on the top left-hand corner.  
  
Cross: top right hand corner.  
  
Naught: top middle.  
  
Cross: bottom right hand corner.  
  
Naught: middle.  
  
Cross: bottom line, middle.  
  
She had done it. She had won. "Beat ya again Reddy Boy!!!" Caitlin exclaimed as she jumped for joy, well, rather bounced, but that's beside the point.  
  
Red Alert looked abashed and was about to chuck a tanty. Shacking his head, he held out his hand to Caitlin and they shook.  
  
"Good one hundred and four games." Caitlin said as a loud yell caught their attention and they noticed Dawn and Optimus and Shadowlocks and Starscream in the open doorway.  
  
"Here's one hundred for me, and here's one hundred to you." Dawn said happily as she gave Optimus half the share in betting money. Shadowlocks and Starscream watched as their money disappeared into the other transformer-turned-humans pockets and the two walked away happily, whistling to themselves and acting as though they had won the lottery.  
  
~*~  
  
"JET FIRE!!!" came a rumbling yell from out in the hallway the next morning.  
  
From his position in the chair that he had fallen asleep in, Jet Fire fell out of it, looking around frantically for any exit of some sort so he could escape from the wrath of Caitlin and Red Alert.  
  
The only other people in the room were Blurr and Hot Shot who were discussing something that they had seen on TV the other night. Turning around, Blurr turned to his future dead comrade and saluted him before the doors to the room were nearly ripped off their hinges and in stormed Caitlin and, he knew it would happen, a very angry Red Alert.  
  
"Uh, hello Red, hello Cait." Jet Fire said as he gulped and made a small wave.  
  
"Hello, Jet." Caitlin said menacingly as she grabbed his arms.  
  
~*~  
  
"Awe, come on! It wasn't that bad was it? Huh? Guys? Guys!!! GUYS!!!!!!" Jet Fire screamed, hanging from a rope that was tied to a hook that was holding onto your boxer-shorts was not very pleasant.  
  
All the human Autobots were lined up in a straight line on the shooting stand, taking aim at the now wedgied Jet Fire that was hanging by his boxer- shorts.  
  
"Spark-Plug, start the Swinging Machine!" Caitlin said as she wore a strange hat that look really wide but on the side was flat.  
  
Shadowlocks leaned in and asked Dawn a question. "Who's she supposed to be?" she asked as Caitlin donned on a blue, really old jacket with gold buttons and placed half her hand in-between some button breaks.  
  
"Napoleon, I'm guessing." Dawn answered as Jet Fire started swinging.  
  
"Soldiers!! Take your aim!!!" Caitlin said as she drew out a long sword, completing the outfit and held it up. "FIRE!!!" she screamed as different coloured laser shots flew through the air either hit Jet Fire, scraping Jet Fire or just simply missing him.  
  
After what felt like an age to Jet Fire, Caitlin raised her sword again and ordered that everyone stop. "I think he's had enough. Now, what does everyone say to tea and crumpets?" Caitlin said as everyone nodded and left the room.  
  
"CAITLIN!!!" Jet Fire called out as his waistband to his boxers broke and he fell to the ground, thankfully for him, he landed on his head.  
  
Storming into the control room where the human kitchen was located, he stormed in and yelled to Caitlin. "THAT WAS A STRANGE AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!!!"  
  
Caitlin smiled evilly. "Oh, that is only the tip of the ice-berg, my dear Jet Fire. Believe me, you do something like that again, and you'll get rewarded ten times as worse. Now, anyone care for some more tea?"  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: Alright, where's IT gone?  
  
Hot Shot: Where's what gone?  
  
Pink Elephant: ((Bursts through the closet door and glomps Amity-Star)) My FRIEND IS BACK!!!  
  
Amity-Star: HELP ME!!!  
  
Hot Shot: Why should I? ]  
  
Amity-Star: BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE YOU LIKE ((dum, dum, duuuuum.)) BOYS!!!  
  
Hot Shot: GET OFF OF HER YOU FREAK!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	13. chapter 13

Amity-Star: here it is. Short author notes, I know, but I don't have very much to say at the time being.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not own Caitlin who belongs to Dual Mistress K. I do not own Shadowlocks either, yet I do own the plot and Dawn.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 13: The Naming Game and 'Legal' Papers. ~^*^~  
  
Jet Fire smiled as he watched his prey infront of him. His little trap was set and he would strike. Soon, my precious. Soon. . . He whispered to himself as he patted a remote control with a short antenna and single red button.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone's names were set and ready to be turned into *ahem* 'legal' papers. But something was amiss. Red Alert couldn't figure out a name for himself.  
  
Dawn sighed. She had sat with the former Autobot medic for about three hours and he still didn't like the names that she had told him. "Xavier? Mortimer? Rupert? Clarence?" Dawn said as Caitlin walked into the room and walked over to them.  
  
Red Alert shook his head. "No. They seem like really nice names, but I don't like them." He stated and took a long sip of his coffee.  
  
"I know. How about just re-arranging the letters to your name." Caitlin said as she sat down, unaware of Jet Fire looking out from behind the giant computer consol.  
  
"Good idea. Now just what to-" Red Alert started, but was then snapped out of his thinking by Caitlin again.  
  
"What about- ARGH!!" Caitlin started but then was attacked by black paint and feathers. "JET FIRE!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out and lunged for the place where Jet Fire hid, laughing so hard that he couldn't run.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Shorty, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. I got my report card back and I got a D in English!!! Can you believe it?!!! The comment that the damn cow wrote was "Krisztina needs to work on her reading and writing skills, including sentencing and paragraph structure". Okay, so I'm not the best, but what she wrote was just out of line and I would really like your feed-back on this. That way I can show that damn English teacher that I have friends out there.  
  
*Blessed Be!!! (( And hope your report cards were the best. Better than mine anyway.))  
  
ALSO: Do you think that Megatron and his cronies should be in this. But only two Decepticons? And if so, state who it should be in a review and God Bless You!!! 


	14. chapter 14

Amity-Star: Wow you guys are the greatest. Thankyou so much for your support and for giving me suggestions about how to tell my damn teacher off. I would go through with what all of you have said, but, get this, she has decided to go on an early vacation. Uncanny, isn't it? Oh, well. At least I won't have her next year for year 10!!! I'm having Ms Sommerfield!!! YEAH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Armada but I do own the plot and Dawn. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 14: Two new Recruits ((Come on, evil laugh everybody!!)) ~^*^~  
  
Wheeljack stared pointedly at his concoction and threw it down on the ground pathetically. "Damn you Autobots!" he cursed but then heard a sizzling like noise coming from the pile of mixtures and failed experiments.  
  
Turning around, he was met by a flurry of black, choking smoke, along with a distinct voice that sent cold, death like shivers through his CPU.  
  
"WHEELJACK!!!" came Megatron's roaring voice as he entered the air-tight room and started coughing and cursing.  
  
Both 'cons ran outside, out into the now suddenly smaller hallway and lay there for what felt like hours trying to breath.  
  
~*~  
  
"And we are now stuck like this?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About one and a half Earth year."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"One and a half Earth year?"  
  
"YOU INSOLENT BLOCK-MINDED FOOL!!!" came Megatron's roaring voice through the space-suit that he wore.  
  
Wheeljack was infront of him, somewhat cowering and somewhat standing his ground. Around his 'majesty' were his faithful disciples. "I'm sorry, Lord Megatron, but it was an accident."  
  
Megatron sneered and looked at Wheeljack. He had short teal coloured hair and murky brown eyes that looked like hawks eyes. "An accident, Wheeljack? Accidents don't happen by themselves."  
  
Wheeljack gulped. He felt more intimidated now by the human form of Megatron than his old, metal self. Megatron had long silver hair that was now plated and had piercing blood-purple eyes that seemed to see inside your very soul. "I'm sorry sir. I take all the blame. I take full responsibility to all that has happened to you." Wheeljack muttered as he found his eyes travelling to the beautiful blue and green planet that the base orbited.  
  
"Good. Now anyway, I was thinking that we should go down to Earth and cause some havoc down there." Megatron sneered as his cronies started laughing.  
  
"Good one boss. That will show the Organics that they should never mess with us!!!" Demolisher cried out as they headed out to the warp bay, never realising exactly what kind of mayhem they would start.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: There. Added them two in. I've gotta go now coz the bell to finish third period just went and you'll be seeing a lot more of me soon!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	15. chapter 15

Amity-Star: Hello my very lovely reviewers. Thankyou for your reviews. I'm so happy! This fic has reached about 45 reviews!!! Yay!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own cartoon characters. Don't own Caitlin who belongs to Dual Mistress K, God Bless her. Don't own Shadowlocks who belongs to Torika_Blayde, God bless her soul too, that is if she weren't having a free period during Religion/Christian Ed with me.  
  
A/N NOTES!!!:: Okay, the holidays in this are really messed up, but it's going to be like this, its about four weeks to Christmas and, don't worry, I'm going to have a chapter devoted to a certain party where some things are revealed. . . NEE!!! Not telling you anymore!!  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 14: Dorms and Dragons. ~^*^~  
  
The large campus appeared infront of the train vehicles as they pulled into one of the many car-parks in the place. Dawn turned off the ignition and casually stepped out of her drivers side as Red Alert helped Caitlin out of the back seat. Optimus soon followed her and stood next to her admiring the ivy covered buildings.  
  
Caitlin smiled as Jet Fire, Shadowlocks and Hot Shot ran passed them and into the park before them. Thank god that nearly no one was here to make fun of her. "Uh, guys, I think that we should sign you in first." Caitlin said as she hobbled over to where Optimus had put her bag and lifted it up, then started walking over to a building that looked old. It had four large, stone pillars holding up the roof and the second levels with ivy growing all over the place.  
  
Shrugging their shoulders, everyone grabbed their suitcases, two for Dawn and Shadowlocks' case, and headed after Caitlin and into the air conditioned room that was the collage office.  
  
~*~  
  
"Welcome. How may I- Oh, Caitlin, it's you." Said the office lady as Caitlin and the rest of the crew, about nine of them, crowded into the small office and laughed when Caitlin's smile dropped.  
  
"Hi Ms McGrath, my friends here were just wondering if they could get enrolled." Caitlin said as she looked at the obese lady sitting behind the desk, still stuck in the early thirties because she was still using a typewriter.  
  
The lady turned around fully and looked at the nine behind Caitlin, all having a chat or just simply looking at the certificates and newspaper articles that lined the walls. "Hmm. Nine? They all want to come to this collage?" she said as her heavily blue-pencilled eyebrow rocketed up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Whoa, Ms MG, I'd watch how far you'd shoot that eyebrow, it might go flying and hit something." Caitlin said before she knew what she said and clasped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Ms McGrath turned her stare to Caitlin and looked at her pointedly, her nostrils flaring like a horse. "Hmm. I think that we could do something for them. Okay then. You, there. The one wearing the red bandana."  
  
Starscream's head shot up and he turned to look at the lady. "Who me?" he asked stupidly as the old woman frowned. She had old greying hair that hung limply on her shoulders, along with the snow of dandruff sitting on her shoulder. Her emerald green eyes were somewhat freaky to look at, but that was only so because it was enhanced by the shocking electric green eye- shadow and heavy red lipstick.  
  
"Yes you! State your name, then give me your papers." McGrath said as Starscream walked forwards and stated his name.  
  
"Star- Ow! Sorry, that's my nick-name. The name's Artemis McBride." Starscream growled as he shoved the papers infront of McGrath and turned to speak with Shadowlocks about this new sword fighting game that just came out of Game Cube.  
  
"Okay. Now can I have your attention please? Can you all get into one line, that way we can go faster." McGrath said as everyone got into a line and waited for their turn.  
  
"Duo McBride." ((Jet Fire))  
  
"Mark Shot." ((Hot Shot))  
  
"Dawn Forest." ((Dawn))  
  
"Tamine Doherty." ((Shadowlocks))  
  
"Optimus Prime." ((Duh. . . ???))  
  
"Scooter Day." ((I like that name. . . Oh sorry, who he is. . . SIDESWIPE!!!))  
  
"Perry Blurr." ((It's in the name))  
  
Last but not least was Red Alert. Taking out his files he handed the files to McGrath and waited as she looked through it. "Hmm. Well, welcome to Berry Hills Collage Mister Ted Rale. I hope that you will like it and you will receive your dorm numbers soon." McGrath said as she turned from Red Alert and walked out of the office, where his nine friends stood, sat or ran in the park just infront of the office.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting." Red Alert said as he smiled and walked down the rest of the steps and enjoyed his friends company.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: That's it for now. Thankyou to Code Red about the name, but, alas, you were right about 'You've most probably picked out a name by now' part. Oh well. I still like your name ideas. It took me about thirty minutes flat to think of that name.  
  
Gah! I'm ranting again!!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	16. chapter 16

Amity-Star: Yes, yes. I know. SADUUM HOUSAIN ((Can't be bothered correcting it)) has been captured!!! WOO!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Dawn and the plot. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 15: Dormitories Rule!!! ~^*^~  
  
Caitlin looked at the dorm numbers and sighed in relief. The guys would be split up amongst themselves; Optimus, Red Alert, Hot Shot and Blurr. Then in the room next door to them would be Starscream (Much to his disgruntled pride), Jet Fire and Sideswipe.  
  
Then came the girls. Dawn, Caitlin and Shadowlocks would be sharing a room, which was fine because they all got along fairly well. "Okay. Lets drop the guys off and then go see our dorm." Caitlin said as she heavy picked her backpack and her suitcase up and walked towards and old, medieval type building and walked inside.  
  
" 'St Patrick the Noble and Wise.' Sounds cool." Red Alert said as he walked passed a man in a little booth and up the stairs. Everyone followed him and then eventually ended up in a brightly lit hall and continued following Caitlin.  
  
"Okay, dorm number 304. 304? 304? Huh! Found it." She said smiling as she slid the key into the slot and opened the door with a quick turn of the knob.  
  
Inside were four beds, each in the corner of the room along with separate sets of tables, wardrobes, nightstands and vanity chests. On the far side of the room was an open door that revealed the bathroom and on the opposite side of the room was a doorway with no door that seemed to lead into a den of some sort. "Ah, now I know why this room felt so familiar. My ex-bo- FRIEND!!! My ex-best-friend used to live here but then dropped out." Caitlin said as a tomato red blush engulfed her face and everyone started laughing. All except Red Alert.  
  
Walking out of their room whilst locking the door, they walked across the corridor and into the rest of the boys teams room. It was very much like the others room, only smaller.  
  
"Hey, I know. Why don't you guys deposit your bags down here, lock the door and follow us like puppy-dogs so we can check out our room?" Dawn said as she smiled and they left heading to the 'Sister Theresa' Dormitories.  
  
~*~  
  
The key turned in the lock and the door swung open. All the Autobot crowd leaned forwards and toppled inside, ANIME style. The room was fairly large, with four beds in each corner of the room. The room was a pale shade of lilac and was warm and inviting. The room was very much like the boys rooms, but much larger and feminine.  
  
"Huh! We have the better room." Dawn said as she went straight for the bed in the sunniest corner of the room and dropped her bags on them. "Taken." She stated as Caitlin went to the darkest corner of the room and did the same.  
  
"Taken for purposes with held." She said as she and Dawn laughed. The group around them just frowned and waited for the girls to finish picking out their beds. "Now, let me show you the rest of the campus."  
  
Everybody nodded, hardly waiting to see what Collage life would be like.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Amity-Star: There. I've gotta go now, so don't forget to R&R and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	17. chapter 17

Amity-Star: I am a bit disappointed in you guys. You aren't pressing that curious, eye catching button that sits next to the 'submit review' with the words 'go' on them. Man, no one likes buttons anymore! It's not like they're gonna bite your mouse clicky thing. Ooo, button.  
  
::Follows the trail the mouse clicky thing makes and clicks on red button. Then gets zapped by electricity.::  
  
Ow.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Caitlin, she belongs to Dual Mistress K, and I neither own Shadowlocks who belongs to Torika_Blayde. I only own the plot and Dawn.  
  
AN: Dual Mistress, I don't know what Caitlin wants to be when she grows up, so I'm just going to make something up. If you don't like just tell me and I'll fix it up.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 16: ((I think.)) The Pain Game. ~^*^~  
  
Caitlin scrambled around the room, throwing things into her book-bag and grabbed a piece of toast and disappeared inside the bathroom.  
  
Dawn opened her droopy eyes. "Cait, what are you doing?" she asked as Caitlin popped her head out the door.  
  
"It's quarter to nine! My class starts in about ten minutes!" she said, her voice muffled by the piece of toasted bread in her mouth.  
  
Dawn's eyes opened fully and she looked at her alarm clock, indeed it was quarter to nine. "OH MY GOD!!! I'm going to be late!!!" she said as she jumped out of bed and pushed Caitlin out of the bathroom and shut the door, the sound of the shower sounding only minutes later.  
  
Shadowlocks was still asleep, but then the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through the air and she shot up in bed. "Mm. Bacon." She said dreamily as the door to the bathroom opened and admitted Dawn, fully clothed and refreshed.  
  
Today she wore a black tee with a black vest over the top, a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots complemented the look as her hair was swept up into a ponytail with a clip holding it in place. "Has Optimus arrived yet?" she asked as she collected her book-bag and set it next to the door.  
  
Caitlin shook her head. She wore a red tee with black jeans and black sneakers. Her hair was out and curled. "No. But why should he? Didn't we say that we'd meet after classes at their place?" she asked as she took another toast from the pile and shoved it into her mouth.  
  
"Yes, but I met up with Optimus at the Book Emporium and found out that we're doing most of the same classes." She said as a knock resounded on the door. Jumping up from her seat, she grabbed her bag and opened the door.  
  
Optimus stood infront of the door with a scared look on his face. "Dawn, can we please get out of here. I don't like this place." He said as all three girls soon found out why he was so scared.  
  
The whole dorm, if not the entire population of females seemed to have converged inside the halls and goggled, giggled and gandered at Optimus. Dawn sighed and said her good-byes and let Optimus drag her out of there, a small smile growing on her face when she saw the daggers the giggling girls threw her way as he dragged her down the long, long corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin walked into her first period class, Commerce 101. She must have been early for there were only about fifteen or so people in the large lecture hall, and she knew this hall off by heart. She spent the whole year before learning in it most of the time.  
  
Grabbing her usual seat, right up the back but still close enough to know what the teacher was talking about, she sat down and placed her forehead down on the table.  
  
What felt like an eternity later, she heard someone talking to her. "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Caitlin mumbled a reply of no and went back to sleep. Just then the bell went and in came a stream of people and she was forced to lift her head to come nearly face-to-face with Red Alert. "Red? What are you doing here?" she asked loudly but was shot a glance by the teacher as he had already started his lecture on 'Welcome Back-ness'.  
  
Red Alert smiled. "I didn't know it was you there Cait. Thought I'd just sit here." He said innocently as Caitlin smiled. "I didn't know you wanted to study for a Bachelor of Law and Arts." He said smugly as he looked down at her text book she was using as a pillow.  
  
She blushed abit before she turned her attention to more serious matters. "But, if your doing Bachelor of Law and Arts? Who's doing medicine?" she asked as Red Alert laughed softly.  
  
"No one." Red Alert smiled as he turned his attention back to the lecture going on below them.  
  
Caitlin smiled and did the same. Only, her mind tend to wander off and drift back to that of the close shave nearly a week ago involving another person that was sitting right next to her.  
  
~*~  
  
The bell rang and every door in the campus opened and a stampede of young adults emerged shaken and stirred from their first day back at college.  
  
Shadowlocks, Starscream, Hot Shot, Jet Fire and Sideswipe trudged out of their building and sat down heavily on the grass. "My brain hurts." Shadowlocks whined as Optimus and Dawn appeared at the other end of the campus.  
  
They were both talking animatedly and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Wonder what their laughing about." Jet Fire asked as his eyes brow lifted up in a sign of curiosity. ((I bet you no body told him that curiosity killed the cat? Ne?))  
  
"Oh, hi guys." Caitlin said as she appeared out of the lecture building right next door to the computer labs. "What are you guys studying for?"  
  
Shadowlocks must have jumped five feet in the air. Spinning around madly, she glared at the person who dared scare her half way to hell and back. "Jeez! Don't do that!" she said as everyone cracked up.  
  
Dawn and Optimus appeared right next to them and looked at their group. "Hi guys! I thought we'd meet at the guys place. What gives?" Dawn asked as she sat down next to Hot Shot.  
  
"We just came out of class and the rest is history. So anyway, what are you guys studying for?" Caitlin continued as she, Red Alert and Optimus sat down.  
  
"We're all studying for Computer Graphics." Shadowlocks said as she sighed.  
  
Star Scream had a peeved look on his face and he looked not too happy. "They didn't have any swordsmanship classes so I was demoted down to computers." He said in his usual gruff voice.  
  
Optimus shook his head and stood up. "Why don't we all go and get something to eat. I'm famished." He said as everyone else nodded their heads and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Blurr looked out the window of the room he shared with his fellow team- mates. Something caught his eyes. A large group of people were walking off of campus and heading towards the Diner.  
  
Hastily opening a window, he stuck his head out only to have it shut on his head, making him inevitably stuck.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!!!" he yelled out as he saw Dawn turn around.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus stopped and turned around. "What's wrong?" he asked Dawn as she turned to face him, a look of questioning on her face.  
  
"Hmm? Oh sorry. Must have been the wind." She said as she followed the others, ignoring the group of people run around below a certain building with a large ladder to help a fellow student whom had managed to get his head stuck.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Amity-Star: So, how was that? Boring? Exciting? Drool-a-thon? Tell me and I'll try and make it better! But please, it's humour with romance.  
  
*Blessed Be!! 


	18. Sorry screwed up the whole chapter thing...

Amity-Star: Hole in the head, ya, ya.. Get out of bed. . .  
  
Hot Shot: Don't mind her, she's just had too much wine. Parents Christmas party and all.  
  
Amity-Star: Hot Shot, have I ever told you that you rate a six on my cute meter?  
  
Hot Shot: No, but- HEY!!! ONLY A SIX???  
  
Amity-Star: He, he, silent night, holy night. . . He, he. . .  
  
Hot Shot: Oh don't change the subject!  
  
Disclaimer: *Written and narrated by Optimus Prime* Amity-Star does not own us, she only likes using us so she can get a kick out of it. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
Hot Shot: A SIX?!?!?!  
  
Amity-Star: *dramatic gasp* A six?!  
  
Hot Shot: Awe shut up!  
  
AN: I GOT A PLAYSTATION 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 17: To Infinity and Beyond. ((Has nothing to do with the story so sue me)) ~^*^~  
  
After the many students and janitors of the college managed to free Blurr from his prison, namely hanging through a window, he strolled down to the Diner with a very predatory look on his face.  
  
"Hello Blurr. What took you?" Dawn asked as she turned around and shrunk at his intense gaze.  
  
"What took me??? WHAT TOOK ME?!?!" he started as the bar lady walked towards them.  
  
"So what'll it be?" she asked as Blurr seemed to loose his angry streak and he looked at the menu.  
  
"I'll have an ice cappuccino with a turkey burger and fries." He said as his eyes kept skimming back over the menu.  
  
The lady turned towards the rest of the group and said one word. "Same."  
  
The lady shrugged her shoulders and went out back towards the kitchens. "Weird kids." She said glancing at them one more time.  
  
~*~  
  
"And this is your room. You'll have to room with your buddy here but it's all good man." Said a boy with greasy black hair and a foul stench about him.  
  
The human version of Megatron entered the moderate sized room and nodded. "Perfect. You may go now." He said as the kid gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"What ever dudes. You guys are weird." He said before turning to leave and brushed passed the human version of Wheel Jack.  
  
"Where do you want me to place all of this stuff Lord Megatron sir?" he asked as pulled a whole cart nearly of suitcases and boxes.  
  
Megatron looked around the room and grinned evilly. Across the other side of campus was the human female dormitories known as the St Theresa or something similar. Even though they were squishies and they were pests, they were quite the lookers. Snapping out of his little day-dream, Megatron turned to his new 'best friend'. "Any were. Now, we need to think of new names to go under, so as not to bring attention to ourselves. Hmm? Wheeljack, what are your comments? Wheeljack?" Megatron said as he looked behind him and saw Wheeljack keeled over with a large bump on his head.  
  
It had seemed that Wheeljack had found the pull out ironing board and knocked himself unconscious. Poor fellow. ((He, he. Ahem, I like Wheeljack, mind you, but they (meaning Megs and Wheelie) don't know exactly what to do and what not to do cause they don't have former humans on their side do they? That, and the fact that they are Decepticons. ^___^))  
  
"I'm living with a moronic former Autobot." Megatron sighed as he walked up to a strange looking device and pushed it, revealing its use of a door. Not just a normal door, but a swinging door.  
  
Turning his back to it, he stood and stared in awe at the room and got whacked in the back of the head. "Ow." He said before he keeled over.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Okay, there it is. Send your reviews and the chapters will be posted up at least every second day, unless I'm at the beach or somewhere else.  
  
*Blessed Be! Happy New Year!!! 


	19. Under the Mistletoe Part I

Amity-Star: Hello all you wonderful reviewers. Here is your request, if you didn't know. . . A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin, I own the plot and Dawn, Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks. Now on with the story. . .  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 18: Under the Mistletoe; Part I ~^*^~  
  
Caitlin stared at the pamphlet that she had just received from a random person. It read: Dear Person, you are invited to the coolest Christmas party that the campus has ever seen, man! Just bring some babes, some guys, some beer or alchohol and your in! Just go to the House on the Hill, or Vanity Mansion and you'll have the time of your LIFE!!!  
  
Dawn looked at the pamphlet and nodded. "Wanna go?" she asked as Caitlin nodded her head.  
  
"It's says here that it's going to be on Christmas Day. Cool. We can open our presents and then party!" Caitlin said as both girls hi-fived one another and exited the dorm common room. Shadowlocks would be waiting for them at their room because she most likely forgot her keys again.  
  
~*~  
  
Optimus looked at the pamphlet and sighed. Infront of him was Red Alert, Star Scream, Hot Shot, Jet Fire, Sideswipe and Blurr with pleading looks on thier faces. "Oh, alright. We can go." he sighed in defeat.  
  
All the boys infront of him gave a whoop of joy and they settled back down in the Campus cafe, all talking animatedly about what might happen.  
  
All except for Star Scream. He sat their with his hands on his chin, deep in thought. 'Maybe I should make my move then?' he asked himself as his thoughts travelled to those of the many verbal fights he had with a certain former femme.  
  
Optimus turned away from the his friends and opened the envelope that held Dawn's Christmas present.  
  
~*~  
  
The night was late when the girls arrived back at their dorm. They each carried boxes which held decorations for the festive season, like baubles, holly and tinsle, not to mention the fairylights ((message to all disgusting bugs out there: GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!!! GO TOWARDS THE DAMN FRIKIN LIGHT!!!)).  
  
Behind them were the boys, carrying the newly cut Christmas tree. "Tell me, why are we carrying the tree again?" Blurr groaned as he, Optimus, Star Scream and Red Alert propped the tree up against the wall that used to harbour the un-used bed.  
  
"Because guys are supposed to carry the heavy stuff while us women slave away at the stove." Giggled Caitlin and Dawn together like dumb blonds. ((No offense to Caitlin, Dual Mistress. PLEASE have mercy on my soul!!!))  
  
Their little act made everyone crack up into a roaring laughter and only after a good ten minutes did they stop. "Whoo, that was funny." Hot Shot said as he opened the first box and found glass baubles and what seemed to be glass angels. "Wow, these are really nice." he said taking a glass angel gingerly out.  
  
It was the size of a thumb with a golden halo and golden wings. "My mother used to make them. That's what she did in her spare time." Dawn said sadly as Caitlin patted her shoulder sinserely. She had found out about Dawns past from both Dawn and Optimus after making a comment about the intricate designs on her wallet that was made by Dawns mother.  
  
Optimus' smile dropped. "Hey, come on, I want to decorate the Christmas tree, it's not like we'll be doing this next year." he said as everyone in the room perked up and set themselves up to decorate the tree.  
  
~*~  
  
They all stood back in awe. The girls, meaning the two originals, wanted to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve, a tradition that one of the girls wanted to keep.  
  
On the tip of the tree was a glass star that was supplied by Caitlin and surrounding it were an assortment of glass orbs, tinsle and other Christmassy type things. Fairy lights flickered in the light of the now dim room and reflected off the shinny surfaces in the room. "I think I'm starting to like this season." Star Scream said as he smiled, a rare thing too.  
  
A frown alighted Caitlin's face and Red Alert noticed this. "What's wrong?" he asked as he walked over to her. She was making hot cocoa in the kitchen and was staring out the window.  
  
"It's winter right? Well it's cold, we're freezing out afts off and yet there is no snow fall. By this time last year we would have been buried in the white stuff." Caitlin complained as she place two marshmellows in each mug and started to hand them out.  
  
Red Alert was stumped at this. Science was his forte, not ecosystem like problems, but he had a vague idea, but he didn't want to share it at the time being. "Maybe it just isn't the right time." he said instead and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Caitlin turned to him and handed him his mug. Smiling she shrugged her shoulders and sat down, Red Alert sitting down next to her and fighting the urge to place an arm around her shoulders.  
  
So there they sat, exchanging war stories or life tales and enjoying the company, until it was time for the guys to leave.  
  
"We'll come by at quarter to eight, so get ready by then." Optimus instructed as the guys already walked down the corridor and left only himself and Dawn at the door, seeing as Shadowlocks and Caitlin were cleaning up.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Yeah, sure. As if I'm going to wake up that early on Christmas day." She joked.  
  
Optimus had a mischievous look in his eyes and he leaned in close to Dawn's face. "Want to make it a little later then?" he said as Dawns breaht caught in her throat.  
  
She couldn't help herself, she closed her eyes and leaned up.  
  
Optimus did the same and lent down, their lips nearly touching, when Caitlin grabbed Dawns arm. "Nuh-uh. No mistletoe, so no kissing." she said as she wagged a finger infront of Optimus' face and smiled.  
  
Optimus waved good-bye and he left, a goofy like grin on his face.  
  
Caitlin turned to Dawn with a motherly like expression etched on her face. "You love him don't you?" she said as a gentle smile spread on her face.  
  
Dawn felt hot under the collar. "Er, I don't know what you're talking about." She said nervously as she turned around and got ready for bed.  
  
Caitlin stood there long after Dawn had left. 'What is that girl so afraid of?' she asked herself as she felt her little conscience appear on her shoulder.  
  
'Look who's talking. You know you've fallen for Red. But you won't admit your feelings either. I should be the one asking this to you, what are you so afraid of?' the little angelic version of herself asked her as Caitlin chose to ignor it. 'Fine, ignor me.' the Angel said as disappeared in a puff of white smoke.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Long, whaddn'it? Anyway, if I have offended anyone, please tell me and i will reply my sorry's in an e-mail and so on. Now, you know the drill. No reviews, no more chapters.  
  
*Blessed Be!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! 


	20. Under the Mistletoe Part II

Amity-Star: hello there, me thinks this WordPad is working, not sure, oh well.  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own Transformers. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin. I own the plot and Dawn. Torika_Blayde, who is on holiday, owns Shadowlocks.  
  
~^*^~ Chapter 19: Under the Mistletoe; Part II ~^*^~  
  
Caitlin woke up to the feel of someone poking her side. "Leave me alone." she grumbled and turned around. That's when she realised it. Jumping out of bed, she shocked the two girls that had tried nearly everthing to wake the girl that was still sound asleep.  
  
"Jeez, don't do that!" Shadowlocks cried as she clutched her heart. She was fully changed in a new outfit today. Black jeans with a long sleeved red blouse. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail but she still wore the black sneakers.  
  
Dawn was half dressed. She had her long sleeved white blouse on but her pink pyjama pants and slippers. "They're going to be here in fifteen minutes. We tried waking you up, but you still didn't get up." Dawn said as she burshed her hair hurridly and watched as Caitlin ran around the room grabbing various items and dashing inside the bathroom.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Caitlin reappeared wearing a black blouse and black jeans with a pair of black boots. "You made breakfast?" she asked as Dawn set the table with ten sets of plates.  
  
"Yeah. Why? is there a problem?" Dawn asked as there came a knock on the door. Jumping up, she raced to the door and opened it to find the guys. "Come in." she smiled and they stepped inside the warm room, taking off their coats and scarfs.  
  
Each of guys were holding armfuls of boxes or other misshapen objects. "Merry Christmas!" they all said as they placed the presents under the tree and sat down at the table.  
  
For the rest of the morning they only talked and had breakfast until it was time to open the presents. Optimus handed an envelope to Dawn. "Merry Christmas Dawn." Optimus smiled as a clueless face grew on Dawn's face.  
  
Slowly sliding her fingers under the corner of the envelope,she ripped it open and found a ticket to a certain ballet that she hadn't seen in over seven years. "Oh, Optimus." she said as she flung her arms around Optimus' shoulders and hugged him.  
  
Everybody stopped their talking and watched as Optimus hugged Dawn back. "Awe, isn't that sweet." Hot Shot gushed comically as everyone laughed out loud.  
  
"Thank you so much Optimus." Dawn said blushing as she pulled away from Optimus and glared at anyone who was still laughing and looking at them. "You don't know how much this means to me." She said as she hugged him again quickly.  
  
"Dawn, it's alright. You told me how much you wanted to go and see the ballet again, so I just though it would be the perfect Christmas present. And also because I wanted to see it in real life." Optimus said sheepishly as he placed a hand at the back of his head and laughed nervously.  
  
Dawn smiled as kissed his cheek, making him stop laughing and touch his cheek. "Thankyou Optimus. Here, Merry Christmas." she said as she turned a crimson colour handed Optimus a square shaped present.  
  
Upon opening it, he found a complete set of the Lord of the Rings set and a Moby Dick book. "Wow. Thankyou Dawn." he said as he hugged her and went on with giving everyone else their presents.  
  
~*~  
  
"Merry Christmas Red Alert." Caitlin said as she handed Red Alert a book with a large red bow on the front.  
  
It was a book on the human anatomy. "Wow. I think." he said as he opened the book and started reading.  
  
"Hey! Where's my present?" Caitlin pounted as she sat down next to Red Alert and poked him in the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." He said, seemingly interested in the contense of the book he had just received.  
  
Caitlin stood up and turned to go over to Optimus to find out what he had given her for her present but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm. "Where are you going. I was only joking." Red Alert said smiling.  
  
Caitlin nearly melted from his smile. Shaking her head, she pouted comically at him. "I want my Christmas present." she said as Red Alert laughed.  
  
"Oh alright." he sighed in defeat as he seemed to scoup something up from a box. "But first, close your eyes." He said as Caitlin sighed and closed her eyes and waited until something soft, warm and furry ended up in her arms. Without being told to, she opened her eyes and yelped out in joy.  
  
"A KITTEN!!!" she screamed out as she held the black and white cat out infront of her and then hugged it gently.  
  
Red Alert smiled but was then literally tackled by Caitlin as she hugged in a footballers tackle. "Thank you so much Red. I love her!" she yelled as Red Alert seemed to smile contentedly and returned the hug.  
  
"Thought you'd like it." He said as Caitlin pulled out of the hug and looked at the little kitten that was now resting in her lap. "What are you going to call her?" he asked as he sat down next to Caitlin.  
  
"Maybe Ash. Yeah, Ash is a cute name for her." Caitlin said as she begun to stroke the kittens fur.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadowlocks finished stuffing her mouth and turned to Star Scream. "Merry Christmas." she said somewhat shyly as she handed the former seeker with a small box.  
  
Star Scream gingerly took it. Beside the kids, this was his first present he had ever gotton from the one person that he had ever felt feelings for. "Uh, thankyou." He said as he opened the box and found a picture frame with a single picture in it.  
  
The picture was itself was of himself, Shadowlocks, Optimus, Hot Shot and the Transformer version of Dawn; Terabyte. They were on Cybertron celebrating the completion of the two younger mechs from the Nikkitcon Academy on Zontronk, a year before.  
  
There he was, smiling as if the world depended on it and there was Shadowlocks, arms around his waist as his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. To be truthful, they looked quite a couple.  
  
"Sorry, it's the only one I could find that had both of us in it." Shadowlocks said sheepishly as she looked at the ground.  
  
Star Scream was taken back by her sudden show of emotion. All she even did to him was either A) beat him up, B) verbally abuse him, or C) critisise his tactics. But this was something more and he knew then that she was only trying to show her affection in a way that she would not feel rejected. He was stuck for words. He longed to say the three words that he had wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't say them now, not infront of everyone. "I love it. Thank you Shadow." Star Scream said as the words seemed to roll off of his tongue.  
  
He was never one to be emotional, but at the moment, he was having a hard time controlling them.  
  
"That's alright." Shadowlocks said as she smiled as stood up, ready to get a drink.  
  
"Wait, Shadow. Are you going to the party tonight?" Star Scream said suddenly as Shadowlocks turned around and nearly tripped on the coffee table if it wasn't for Star Scream sticking out his hand and grabbing her arm to stop her from falling.  
  
"Yeah." Shadowlocks said as she righted herself.  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up infront of your dorm at ten to ten. I need to tell you something." Star Scream said as he turned around and walked towards the group that had converged to the cloak rack.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin, Shadowlocks and Dawn all took off their pelisse cloaks that they had received from Blurr.  
  
They had made it to the indoor ice-rink and were surprised to see that it was near empty. "Wow. I would have thought that there would be more people than this." Caitlin said as she slid out onto the ice.  
  
Dawn went next and seemed to glide over the smooth surface. "How can you do that?" Shadowlocks said as she fell on her aft.  
  
Dawn giggled. "It's just like riding a bike. Once you know how to ride, you can't forget." Dawn smiled as she pirouetted but lost her balance and she too fell on her aft.  
  
Their little group fell into a roaring fit and Optimus skated wobbily by her side. Giving her a hand up, she manged to pull him down with her, sending the only now recovering team into another bout of hysterics.  
  
There they learned how to ice skate, with many collisions between the people who found it difficult. That catagory was dominated mostly by Blurr and Sideswipe, who really liked the rink barrier. Then came Jet Fire, Star Scream, Shadowlocks and Red Alert in that order.  
  
Speaking of the devil, Red Alert was holding onto Caitlins hand as she showed him how to glide on the ice when she heard the one thing from Red Alert that she didn't want to hear. "LOOK OUT FOR THE RAILING!!!" he yelled out but was too late that they went head over heals over the barrier.  
  
There they lay, laughing silently and holding each other to try and stop laughing.  
  
Caitlin lifted herself up on her elbows and looked down at Red Alert. He had stopped laughing and was watching her with something shinning in his eyes. That made Caitlins hiccups of laughter stop and she slowly inched her head lower, and lower, until she could feel Red Alert's minty breath on her lips. "Red, I don't. . ." she started but closed her eyes and felt his lips meet hers in a flurry of speed and passion.  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn looked over the rink and sighed. "Where have those two gone?" she asked as Optimus brought her down yet again.  
  
"Where, have, who, gone?" Optimus said breathlessly as he lye there and rested in the cold surface of the ice.  
  
"Red Alert and Caitlin." Dawn said as she sat up and skated in a circle.  
  
Optimus sat up and just saw in a reflection from a steel surface above the kissing couple of what they were doing. "Red Alert you old dog." Optimus said as he pulled Dawn away from that very area that she was heading for.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dawn asked as Optimus skated perfectly over to the first step and climbed up and pulled Dawn after him.  
  
"They might have gone to get a drink?" Optimus suggested as he looked behind him and smiled, they were right for each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin reluctantly pulled away from Red Alert. She needed air, but she already missed the feel of Red Alert's lips on hers. She lay there gasping. Gingerly she liftered her hand to her lipsand gently touched them.  
  
A smile played on Red Alerts lips and he turned to Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin looked into his eyes and she felt the same feeling as when she kissed Red Alert. Leaning up to kiss him again, she suddenly stopped and sat up. "I'm sorry, I just can't, I've got to go." she said hurridly as she stood up and climbed back over the railing ad skated over to the entrance.  
  
Red Alert followed her but tripped once or twice and lost her.  
  
Upon reaching the indoor cafe area he found the group, but not Caitlin. "Where's Caitlin?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"She needed to do something." Dawn said as she looked at Red Alert pointedly as if she knew some kind of secret.  
  
"Oh." Red Alert said, disappointment filling his being.  
  
On the far side of the booth was Optimus, engaged in a delibourating talk with Blurr about the densitites of pond or something, his 'all-knowing' smile on his face.  
  
~^*^~  
  
Awe. Poor Red. Hope you liked it Dual Mistress and all you other reviewers out there. Here's a little preview to the next chapter.  
  
Under the Mistletoe; Part III  
  
What does Star Scream have to tell Shadowlocks? Will Red Alert ever get together with Caitlin. What will happen to Megatron and Wheeljack's new names and will they meet up with the former Autobots? Just read and review and then you'll get all your answeres in this next epic chapter in The BIG Change!!!  
  
*Blessed Be!!! 


	21. Under the Mistletoe Part III

Amity-Star: Really I'm really sorry about not updating in ages but I've been really busy with assignments and holiday funness. So here it is, the. . . . third? Part???  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Amada but neither do you guys, unless your hiding something from us. . . Come on, you know who you are! Ahem, I only Dawn and the plot. Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin while Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks.  
  
A/N: Hope you like!!! And I finally got to watch RESIDENT EVIL!!! IT IS SSSOOO COOL!!!  
  
~^*^~Under the Mistletoe; Part III~^*^~  
  
Starscream paced outside of the girls dormitories that Shadowlocks had taken up residence in. Taking a deep breath, he patted the pocket of his jeans, as if checking if something was still there. It still was.  
  
"Hey Screamer. You wanted to talk to me?" came a cheerful voice from behind him that made the former jump higher than his original height.  
  
"Shadow! Don't do that!!!" Starscream muttered as he clutched his organic chest, where his heart would be.  
  
Shadowlocks stood there grinning from ear to ear. She wore black jeans with a black tight tee-shirt that had the numbers 07 on the front in red letters and a thick denim jacket. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail and there seemed to be the faintest whisper of makeup on her face. "Uh, Starscream? Can you please stop staring at me?" Shadowlocks said nervously as she looked down at her feet.  
  
Starscream noticed this and shook his head. "Sorry." He muttered as he started walking.  
  
Shadowlocks looked at Starscream's retreating figure and shook her head, a faint blush appearing in her cheeks.  
  
~*~  
  
Caitlin stood near the refreshment table at the party up in Vanity Mansion. In her hand was a paper cup filled with Jack Daniels, in her other hand she clutched her necklace that she had gotten from Dawn; a small silver locket.  
  
She had already place two photo's inside, one of herself and one of Red Alert, taken on the second day of collage. "What should I do?" she asked herself aloud and jumped five feet in the air when a deep voice answered.  
  
"Do what you think is right."  
  
Caitlin spun around and stared at the tall man infront of her. "Hi, I'm Jack Burn. I'm new to this collage." He said as he extended a hand and smiled broadly down at her.  
  
She felt her knees go weak and her throat felt dry. All thoughts left her mind and she nervously took a sip from her cup, she attempted smiling but felt out of place. "uh, I'm Caitlin. Ni-nice to meet you." She said shaking his hands and getting the feeling of jelly rid from her knees.  
  
A fast beat from the stereo blared out throughout the room and 'Jack' grabbed Caitlin's hand. "Wanna dance?" he asked casually and smiled when he received a nervous nod.  
  
Dragging her out onto the dance-floor, Wheeljack smirked inwardly. The Autobots will do anything to save their little human friend, he thought as he smiled, playing his façade to the full.  
  
But yet, some part of him wasn't so elated. He knew that something bad was going to go wrong, but he just couldn't figure out what exactly, but didn't something always go wrong? Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Dawn clambered onto the table-top, the crowd of boys that had suddenly appeared around the table hooting and wolf-whistling.  
  
"Yeah BABY!" yelled one as he hi-fived his friend next to him.  
  
Dawn picked up her Bacardi bottle and stood there drinking, the crowd of boys leaning forward in anticipation to what the drunk girl was going to do next.  
  
With light-speed like motion, Dawn had thrown down the bottle and whooped loudly, a huge cheer of yells and whistles filled the room, drawing Optimus from his talk with some of his fellow students.  
  
"Dawn?" he asked in disbelief as he edged his way through the thick throng of boys that had their tongues hanging out. Climbing onto the table-top, he grabbed Dawn's arms and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulders, he jumped down from the table, the crowd of boys booing and making way.  
  
"Put me down you, you, you ruffian!" Dawn exclaimed once outside, banging her fists on his back while waving her legs, Optimus pinning her legs down.  
  
"Dawn? What has gotten into you? Are you drunk?" he asked as he snuck passed the guard to the girls dormitories. He was thanking all his lucky stars that nearly all the girls were at the party and that the rest had gone home to their families.  
  
Finally, Dawn seemed to stop and hang limply in his hold as he opened the door to her room. Walking into it, he turned on a nearby lamp light and made his way towards Dawn's bed. Slowly and carefully slinging her over his shoulder gently, he grinned cheekily as he watched her sleep gently in his hold. Placing his arms out, he let go of Dawn's body and watched as she flopped onto her bed and her eyes flutter open, squinting in the dull light of the lamp.  
  
"What happened. . . Oo, my head." She murmured as she placed a hand to her head.  
  
Optimus smiled and sat at the edge of her bed, looking at her lye there, muttering curses under her breath.  
  
"Thankyou Optimus."  
  
Optimus snapped his head up and saw Dawn gently sitting up and crawling next to him. He looked in her eyes and saw something that shocked him; love. "Dawn. . . I have something to tell you. . ."  
  
Dawn looked at him and smiled. "Optimus, can I tell you something? I never really liked your face plate. It always hid the real you. When we're back to being Transformers, I want you to take it off. . . Why are you looking . . . at. . . me. . . like that?" Dawn asked and lifted her head up abit to allow Optimus to capture her lips with his.  
  
The kiss was tender and sweet and it seemed to last forever. Breaking apart, Dawn looked at Optimus and smiled, somehow managing to snuggle into his arms. "I liked that." She murmured and fell asleep.  
  
Optimus smiled and looked up, a bigger smiled appearing on his face.  
  
Above the new couple was a mistletoe, dangling serenely in innocence.  
  
~^*^~  
  
^_^ Awe, how cute! I like this chapter. And read Dual Mistress K's works of art! I mean , go read her fictions, they're really good.  
  
*Blesses Be 


	22. Under the mistletoe: I FIGURED OUT HOW T...

**_Amity-Star: I'm just writing various things that will happen mainly, kay? I'm thinking of changing The Big Change into like a series. Think Home and Away or some other soapie. _**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Nor do I own Caitlin who rightfully belongs to Dual Mistress K. I own Dawn and the plot and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks._**

**~^*^~Under the Mistletoe: Part IX~^*^~**

Red Alert wandered the campus alone, his heart breaking in two; his mind repeating that it was a stupid trick of the eyes. 

Darkness covered him like a caterpillars cacoon and he felt like even if he disappeared, he knew he would never want to come back.

He had witness Caitlin, in the arms of the new guy, Jack Burn. That was fine by him, they were after all only dancing. But then he noticed that the distance between them was getting smaller and he knew he could do nothing about it. 

So he left. Wandering now aimlessly around, hiding in the dark, wishing to disappear and never be remembered. 

**~*~**

Caitlin opened her eyes while she was kissing Jack. His kiss felt abit too strong and commanding. Inexperienced too. Not like Red Alert's kiss. 

His had been gentle. Loving and passionate. A real kiss the way it's meant to be. But this was different and it didn't feel right. 

A flash of movement caught her eyes and she saw Red Alert making a hasty exit, a look of rejection on his handsome face. 

'What have I done?' she asked herself as she broke the kiss off hesitantly and shook her head at Jack. "I'm sorry." And she disappeared inside the crowd.

Wheeljack stood there looking dumbfounded and shaking his head. "Humans."

**~*~**

Shadowlocks wandered around one of the levels upstairs, her mind scrambling to find a toilet. Downstairs it was like a total war-zone and pretty much stank of a city morgue. 

"Come on. Come on." She said to herself and finally found one.

Stepping out five minutes later she remembered the other reason why she had come up here. To look for Starscream. They had arrived at the party before he could actually talk to her, so he had said soon.

But now the curiosity had gotten too much for her and she had to find out soon. 

**~*~**

Dawn awoke to a warm breeze on the back of her neck. Sitting up gently, she turned to see Optimus, hugging her securely and safely in his foot-baller like grip, fast asleep. 

Slipping out of his hold, she kissed him gently on the lips and proceeded into the kitchenette and made two steaming hot cups of coffee.

**~*~**

Caitlin sighed in defeat and turned back the way she came. She had been all over campus looking for Red Alert for the passed two hours and she was tired to the point she was about to keel over. 

Her head was down so she didn't notice who appeared at the end of the walkway.

"Caitlin. . ." Red Alert breathed and saw her head snap up, her face pale from the cold, her nose and cheeks a cute rosey red.

They walked towards each other until Red Alert spoke up. "So, are you with him?" he asked mildly and wished the earth would swallow him up.

"No."

Red Alert looked up and watched with hesitation when Caitlin took two steps forwards and placed a gloved hand on his cheek.

"No, I'm not with him." She said, the rosey tint on her cheeks growing brighter in the darkness. 

"Why?"

"Because I don't love him." Came her short answer.

Red Alert look at Caitlin and saw the look she gave him. A smile grew on his face as he leaned down and wished the moment would be frozen in time. 

They pulled apart and looked at each other. That's when they noticed the tiny white flakes of snow.

"Caitlin, I love you. I swear I do." Red Alert said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too Red Alert." Caitlin said as they walked through the now black and white world that was truly a white Christmas.

**~*^*~**

**_Okay, there it is. Waiting for a long time huh? Anyway, it's romance so don't sue and Shadow and Screamer will get together soon._**

****

**_*Blessed Be!_**


	23. Unsettling Change part 1

_Amity-Star: _Hiya folks! Here once more. And to answer Honesah's question about, and may I quote, 'where have you been these last few weeks', well, I had a lot on my plate. A lot of homework from school and I'm not even going to mention the load of assignments they've loaded us with. Then there is the formal committee, Saturday school and after school happenings.

Megatron: That, plus she's been after this guy that is after one of her not-so-good-but-on-speaking-terms friends.

_Amity-Star:_ Why are men so complicated?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but I own the soon to be series of The BIG Change. I own only Dawn; Dual Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks. Plus I own the plot. 

_~^*^~ Unsettling Change, Part I ~^*^~_

Optimus sped down the corridors, his hopes of reaching the dorm room first dashed as Blurr rushed passed him, his intent clear in the excitement in his eyes. A wild emotion surged through Optimus' veins as he picked up his pace, running people down and shouting his apologies over his shoulder to them, hoping some comfort would come to them only to be face with crude hand gestures and muttered obscenities.

Skidding to a halt before bolting up the stairs, he looked behind him and dared to wear a sly grin. He had passed Blurr when he rounded his third turn a couple of halls back and he had seen Hot Shot and Starscream dash over from the other side of quad outside from a window from the maths block at the other side of the campus. 

Grabbing the railing that lead to the upstairs dormitories for half the male population in the campus, Optimus felt like a speed demon as he rounded the corner and slid down half of the corridor before coming to a halt infront of his dorm door, he slid his key in and nearly rammed the door down if it had not opened before his foot-baller like strength would knock it down. 

"Ah, my precious brownies, we are alone at last." He smiled evilly and edged towards the mini-fridge the roomies all shared. Bending down and opening the fridge door with relish, he closed his eyes and slowly put his hand in, only to pull it out with a note on a large plate that looked suspiciously squeaky-clean. "What's this?" he asked as he opened the note. 

_Dear Optimus,_

_We owe you: 6 brownies. Have a nice day._

_Red Alert, Hot Shot, Starscream, Blurr, Jet Fire and Sideswipe._

Optimus looked from the plate to the note and then noticed a small piece of writing on the other side.

P.S: Don't touch the plate. Sideswipe literally licked the plate clean. Jets. 

Shadowlocks looked all over the campus and found no sign of Starscream. It had been two weeks since the party and she hadn't seen him since, well, except from class. "Starscream, where the hell are you?" she thought as she decided to go for a walk through the woods. Picking up her coat and telling Caitlin, who was watching her _Linkin Park: Live in Texas_ DVD, where she was going, she grabbed her cell phone and started walking towards the large expanse of woods that bordered the College on the western side.

Not knowing of what would take place over the next twenty-four hours, she proceeded to walk; feeling exactly like the young girl, Little Red Riding Hood walking to her grannies, only just simply going for a walk. 

The shadow followed her, never missing a step or revealing itself to the greyness of the world.

It's victim stepped on a twig and turned rapidly, laughing nervously when she realised it was she who had made the loud noise in the seemingly dead winter forest.

A twisted smile graced the predators face and the creature pursued, making strange yet somewhat familiar and scary sounds for the quarry. 

The shadow seemed to meld with the other shadows and reappear infront of the quarry, swathed in shadow and secrecy. It smiled even more when the victim turned into a puddle of shaking jelly. "W-who a-a-are you?!" 

"Some one you will want to kill. . . If you live that long." Replied the shadow coolly in an icey tone. 

The quarry turned and ran blindly through the white and black world of trees, never noticing the open mouth of the mines. Never failing to look behind and not infront. Never failing to fall. . .

Shadowlocks' twisted scream echoed throughout the whole forest that day, going unheard by all that lived in the real world. A world where everything that is unreal happens only in the movies. A world where there are no avenging sisters. And a world where true love can set anyone free.

Star Fox stepped out of the shadows, her long golden-blond hair cut out evenly, her hazel-green eyes flashing with the viciousness of a viper and the deadly venom of a Red-Back spider. Reaching into her long black trench coat, she pulled out a small tubular thing and a lighter. Lighting the lighter and smiling evilly, she looked down into the dark hole of the abandoned mine. "Game. Set. Match."

She took a long drag of her cigarette. "Only a matter of time sister dearest. And then we'll finish what we started." 

And with the flick of her coat, the mineshaft collapsed, sealing the fate of Shadowlocks, Nikkitacon warrior and best friend of Dawn Fox.

_~^*^~_

_Amity-Star:_ I think I've been reading just a BIIIITTTT too much lately. But I can't help it. I love reading Deltora Quest and Looking For Alibrandi and Saving Francesca. They're so good them books. Anyway, Honesah, if you're reading this, e-mail me about you know what that you mentioned in the review from the last chapter, I think it's going to be good. 

Nee way, read and review and I'll try post up as soon as my crap teachers let me free from the will of their dreaded homework goblins. 

Megatron: Oh jeez, fear the goblins.  *small goblin type thing runs past and thrust's piles of maths homework paper into Amity-Star's hands*

_Amity-Star:_ You were saying?

*Blessed Be!!!


	24. Unsettling Change part 2

Amity-Star: hi peeps. Here I am with another chapter. Oh! And say hi to Honesah! I'm borrowing her from the authoress Honesah herself! Now, before I take up more of your time. . . ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Disclaimer: Amity-Star doesn't own Transformers but only owns the plot and Dawn and Star Fox (a.k.a.: Amber). Honesah owns Honesah and Duals Mistress K owns Caitlin and Torika_Blayde owns Shadowlocks. 

~^*^~ Unsettling Change: Part II~^*^~

Hot Shot sprinted from the maths block towards the guys dormitories. His teacher had scheduled a late lesson and because of that, Hot Shot had missed Friends. ((I don't own that either))

The snow was falling hard on his head as he stopped underneath the large oak tree that stood at the centre of the pentagonal like campus. The big intersection where all five of the main walkways met. This is where many students hung out after, between and before lessons. "Stupid maths." Hot Shot grumbled as he rested on one of the benches under a low hanging branch.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Replied a voice from above him and the next second he was dumped with a tree-full of snow. "Sorry about that. Here, let me help you." 

A second later Hot Shot stood infront of his rescuer, brushing the snow out of his hair. "Thanks for that, but did you have to bring the hole tree-full of snow down on me?" he said with his trade-mark grin.

Infront of her stood a tall blonde with wavy hair. Her eyes flashed a brilliant green when she laughed and she wore a long dark leather trench-coat. Her pants, that were shown at the bottom, were black and had many chains on one side with boots that too had many silver shiny chains. If her smile wasn't so warm and for the fact she wore no make-up, Hot Shot would have sworn she were a Goth. "My name's Honesah. I've seen you hang out with Caitlin. Are you a cousin of hers or something?" she asked as Hot Shot stared at her for a few minutes before shaking his head and blushing lightly.

"Nah. She's a really good friend who's bailed me out of some pretty bad situations." Hot Shot said as he pointed to the direction he was heading for before he got side-tracked.

"Oh." Her smile seemed to quiver, as if she were in some pain, but then come back for force which seemed to blow Hot Shot's mind away. "Um, sorry about the snow thing, _again_. Maybe I can make it up to you. How about getting some coffee at the student centre just before lessons start tomorrow?" she asked as they seemed to have stopped at the fork-in-the-road that turned off to the boys dormitories and the library.

"Hmm? Not tomorrow morning." He said and saw with a heavy heart as the smile vanished from Honesah's face. "B-b-but hows about tomorrow after the afternoon lessons? Maybe at Flick's café and after that we could, ya know, maybe catch a flick?" he asked nervously.

Honesah stayed quiet for a moment or two before answering with a slight grin in her voice. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She said as she watched Hot Shot place a hand at the back of his head unconsciously and rub it. 

"Ah, he, he. If you don't want to, I mean, if you're seeing someone. . ." Hot Shot started but trailed off.

"I'd love to." Was her answer as she turned around and started to walk towards the library. "Oh, I don't even know your name!?" she called out and could have sworn that the birds in the trees fell out of them. 

"My friends call me Hot Shot!" he called out and seemed to skip all the way back to his dormitory, definantly floating on cloud 9.

~*~

Dawn walked into her dormitory, Optimus following after her. "That was an, err, interesting movie." Optimus said as he took off his coat and sat down on one of the free lounge chairs that weren't covered in either CD's or text books. 

Dawn smiled and looked up when the door to the room opened and Caitlin and the rest of the Autobot team, excluding Shadowlocks, walked in, looking stressed. Caitlin's eyes widened when she Dawn. "And where the hell have you been?" she said as she strode into the room and towered over Dawn as she sank into a chair. 

"Err, I told you that I was going out with Optimus." Dawn said nervously then noticed something. "Wait. Where's Shadow?" she said as Caitlin's look of fury dispersed and was replaced by worry. 

"She told me she was going out for a walk and took only her coat and her cell. That was over five hours ago. I haven't heard from her since." Caitlin said as Red Alert walked up to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We were hoping that you would know where she would be." He said as he turned away and walking into the kitchen to fix some strong coffee.

~*~

Everyone sat, clustered around the coffee table in the middle of the living-room kind of area, pouring over a map of the campus and the suburb in which they now held residence. 

"Maybe she took a wrong turn and ended up at the Shack?" Jet Fire said as he pointed to the longest road in the town and dragged his finger all the way across it. 

Dawn rubbed her eyes and stood up. "I'm going to go outside for a minute for some fresh air." She said, grabbing her jacket and cell phone. 

"I'll come too. No need for two people to go missing." Optimus said and before anyone else knew it, they were out the door.

They walked in silence up to the centre of the campus, to where Hot Shot was earlier chatting to Honesah. They sat down on the darkest bench, hidden by the sweeping branches of the oak tree.

Dawn tucked her legs up under her body and snuggled up to Optimus, resting her head on his chest and listening to his muffled heart-beat. "I'm worried Optimus. This isn't like Shadow. I wonder what could have happened."

Optimus rested his chin on her head and breather in the deep scent of her strawberry smelling hair. "Me too. But I'm more worried about Starscream. Did you see that forlorn look on his face. He was pale as well and he looked ready to snap at anyone trying to speak to him." 

Dawn was silent but about to reply when her phone rang, the sweet polyphonic tones ringing around the two. Dawn stood up and pulled the flip-phone out from her pocket and put it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked as she smiled at Optimus as he grabbed her free hand and stood next to her.

_"Ring a ring of roses,_

_A pocket full of posies,_

_A tissue, a tissue,_

_We ALL FALL DOWN!!!"_ came a menacing, sing-song voice from the other end of the phone. Dawn was baffled.

"Hello? Who is this?" she asked again and saw Optimus raise his eyebrow. 

_"Oh, sister dearest. Don't you remember our little nursery rhyme? The same rhyme that Mum and Dad sang to use before they died? Don't you remember your sister that you sent TO HER DEATH?!?!"_ and with that the line went dead and Dawn collapsed in a heap of tears. 

"Dawn?! Dawn what's wrong?!" Optimus exclaimer as he picked her up in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"It's my sister. Amber's back." And all Optimus could do was stare on in shock.

~*~

Three shadows looked down at the emotional wreck. One stood, hazel-green eyes flashing evilly as she tucked the phone into one of her front pockets to her long coat. "It's done, Megatron, sir." She cooed softly as a fourth figure joined them on the room. 

Megatron smiled at the human version of Star Fox and watched with fascination as her eyes darted back to the crying girl who was being held by that pathetic Optimus Prime. In the Decepticons eyes flickered a wild need, a wild, blood-thirsty hunger to inflict pain and untimely death. What this Decepticon former wanted to do in life was to kill her sister. 

"Star Fox. I want you to keep your emotions held back until I say you may use them, but for now. . . Wheeljack! Keep a close eyes out on those other humans that Prime hang around with. Find out their names and make sure if they are real humans or Autobot scum. Honesah!" Megatron barked as Honesah stepped un-willingly out of the shadows and kept her head bowed to the evil tyrant. "I want you to keep an eye out on Wheeljack. I have seen the look in his eyes when he hangs around that human female, Karen, Caity-"

"It's Caitlin." Honesah said softly as she winced when Megatron's piercing stare turned to her. She didn't know what was better, when he was a Transformer, or like he was now. 

"_Caitlin_. Make sure that he doesn't get involved with that human. And Star Fox. Dear Star Fox. I want you to stay as far away from your sister as possible. You aren't needed yet for the plan to start." Megatron growled when he saw the sudden flash of feral-ness on her face but then turn neutral. _And as for me. . . Prime, what is your's. . . I want it. Watch out Terabyte, Lord Megatron is after you._ He smirked and seemed to meld with the shadows.

Honesah was the last one standing there as Star Fox leaped from the top of the building to the tree at the back. _How did I get myself caught up with the Decepticons?_ She thought and returned to her thoughts about her date with 'Hot Shot' tomorrow.

~*~

Shadowlocks winced as she tied the rag around her bleeding leg. She was lucky it wasn't such a deep gash, but it hadn't stopped flowing. She felt light headed and felt like being sick and knew that shock was setting in. _No!_ She yelled out mentally as she pushed herself to a sitting position against the old mines wall. Her hair was thick with dust and her face was smeared with dirt. _Starscream please find me. For once in my life, I truly am scared_.

Time seemed to drag on forever and not until she fell short of breath knew that she was running out of oxygen. _Oxygen is what humans need to breath with. If I'm running out of it, who knows how long I'll live before they find me?_ That thought panicked her and she found herself glancing around the mine shaft that she sat in. It was small and the roof above her was caved in. As were the two ways out of the mine.

"Great. I'm gonna die and no one's gonna find me till my transformer body blows this whole mine apart." She said and then took a deep breath. 

"HELP!!!!" she screamed out loud, her hopes of survival slowly fading.

~*~

They stood, all nine of them, waiting for their orders to be given to them. Caitlin stood by Dawn, rubbing her shoulders in an act of friendly comfort after hearing the news. She had heard stories about Dawn's sister, Amber. 

Amber was once a human Autobot helped like her sister, but then a twist of fate turned her to the Decepticons side and since then she blamed her transformation from human to Transformer on Dawn and had been trying to kill her. "And now she's back, back to square one at trying to kill me, her own flesh and blood." Dawn had murmured as Optimus hugged her.

"Okay, we'll all split up. I'll go with Dawn, Caitlin, Red Alert and Starscream towards the forest. No doubt she would have wandered in there and gotten lost. The rest of you search the town and all the places you think that Shadowlocks would have gone." Optimus said as the group split in two and went in their different directions. 

It would only be a matter of time till they found Shadowlocks before it was too late. 

~^*^~ The End. . . Or Will It Be? YOU Decide ~^*^~

Amity-Star: Okay peeps. I want to know this. Should I leave it like that and start on a new story that goes on from this. I'll wait until I have at least four reviews and let you decide. For now. . . 

*Later Days!!!


	25. FINALE

****

The Big Change- Final Chapter

Shadowlocks felt lethargic. Her eyes were heavy and every part of her body felt like they weighed tonnes. One part of her was wondering if this was what it felt like to die. Another part of her was furiously trying to keep that from happening.

She only hoped she could stay alive ling enough for someone to find her.

Dawn hung her head. It was useless. They had been searching for the better part of the night. Everyone was tired, but Starscream wouldn't give up. "We can't stop now!" he'd say and convinced everyone to work harder than they did before.

Right now, Dawn was finishing her cup of coffee and ready to start searching when a thought erupted into her head, making her choke on her coffee. "Caitlin!" she called out as her room-mate and Red Alert walked through the dorm-room door, shaking snow from their hair. "Did Shadow take her phone with her?" Dawn asked as she hurridly pulled on her jacket, whilst trying to pull on her shoes.

Caitlin absently nodded her head and grabbed a cup of coffee for herself. "Yeah, I think she did. . . Oh my god." She muttered and put down the cup hastilly, letting it spill on the ground and running out the door, right behind Dawn.

Red Alert stood his ground, puzzled, but finally realised what Dawn had meant. Following the girls, he was praying to Primus that they weren't too late.

The mine shaft she had fallen into was dark and looked abysmally decrepit to Shadowlocks. Here eyes were closed, her voice was hoarse and she felt like the dead. How she was still alive amazed even her/

It was too dark to make out the shapes of the rocks or any obstacles around her, so she accepted her fate.

A sudden thought struck her and Shadow inhaled the stale air sharply. How could she have forgotten something that seemed so insignificant at the time of her near death.

With the little strength that she had left, she fumbled about in her pockets, searching for her cell phone. "Come on, come on!" she mumbled and pulled out the sleek black phone from her pocket and promptly dropped it.

Cursing, her head swimming, she slumped against the wall of the shaft that she had used to prop herself up and calmed her fast-beating heart. It was too dark to see where the phone had fallen to.

Her knee was starting to turn numb; shock was setting in. The illness, she knew, had stolen the last of her energy and she felt the dampness of the stale, re-cycled oxygen fill her lungs over and ver again.

She just wished that death would come on swifter wings.

A shrill ringing sound had pierced through her consciousness and Shadowlocks looked around the pitch darkness, forgetting where she was for the time.

The ringing continued and then she noticed the a small green light coming from her left. Turning her stiff neck, Shadow gasped in delight as she saw her phone, once lost to her, ringing with life.

But it was out of her reach. But it was also her last life-line out of the mine that would soon serve as her tomb.

Reaching out and letting her stressed and tired body fall from her resting position on the wall, she began her task of slowly crawling agonizingly towards the phone.

Still just out of her reach, she gave out a sharp yell and pushed forwards, grabbing the phone just as the last ring sounded off and died.

Dawn hung her head as she put the phone on the tabletop. It was no use. Shadowlocks wasn't going to pick up because she was either badly hurt or even dead.

Caitlin was looking at Dawn, knowing that the worst was revealed. She didn't want to believe it herself, but she knew it would soon be over for the worst.

Red Alert looked from one girl to the other, feeling his heart go out to them. Silently, he placed a comforting hand on Caitlin's shoulder. Silence stretched on between the three until a shocking ringing shattered the stillness of the early morning. Clumsily Dawn picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked and stood up/ "Shadow! Oh GOD! Where are you?!" she screamed into the phone, expecting answers.

Red Alert and Caitlin looked at one another before Red Alert ran off to tell the others that contact had been made to Shadowlocks.

Caitlin just sat on the log where she had been waiting with Dawnand couldn't help but smile. They had technically found her. Now they only have to physically find her.

Shadowlocks took a shuddering breath and moved onto her back, the phone pressed to her ear, happy to hear the sound of Starscream's worried voice. "Screamer! Shut up, for my sake." She muttered hoarsly.

"Where are you? What happened?"

She had to think harder to answer his questions. She was just strolling along . . . And that was all she could remember. That's what she told him.

Shadowlocks could hear him relay what she had said to the others who were no doubt searching for her. Suddenly she heard him yell and the voice of Red Alert talk to her. "Do you remember seeing any signs or trees or anything familiar like strange rock formations that you can describe to us before you fell in?" he asked strongly.

Shadow thought for a long moment then remembered some things that she had seen moments before she fell in. "Um, wait! There was this big rock on the top of a cliff in the near distance from my left. And then there were these weird toadstool things –yellow and red– that grew near and on these two dead tress. Will that help you?" she asked and heard Caitlin's voice float through the conversation.

"I know where she is. She's just left of Lovers Peek and . . . in one of the underground mines near Dead Willow!!!" she yelled triumphantly.

"Huh?" Shadow asked, confused. "Never mind. Get me outta here. I cut my leg and I think it's infected. Please hurry. I really don't wanna die." She said in a near whisper.

What she didn't know was that Starscream was back on the phone and more determined that ever to get her back alive.

****

Amity-Star: I love it when I up-date. It makes me feel organised and special.

TorikaBlayde: you're NOT just GOING to LEAVE it LIKE THAT?!?!?!

Amity-Star: Maybe

TorikaBlayde: I could kille you right now.

Amity-Star: You couldn't do that.

TB: Oh, and why not?

A-S: Because I haven't finished.

"Shadow!"

"Shadowlocks!"

"Sis!"

They all yelled out in an attempt to find her. They all looked for any sign of the collapsed mine shaft, but it had snowed earlier and it was hard to see anything. They all knew that they were running out of time, their phone was their only connection to Shadow.

"You're gonna rake up one hell of a phone bill, Shadow." Dawn joked and heard her friend give a feeble laugh in return.

"Yeah, I think so – " the line went dead.

Dawn called out in alarm. "Shadow? Shadow?!" but it was no use. Shadowlocks' phone was dead.

"We have to keep looking." Optimus said, teeth grinding against one another to ward off the cold.

"Uh, guys. I think I found something." Sideswipe said and pointed to a white square log that poked out of the ground.

It was a miracle that no one had tripped over the camouflaged mine beam and onto the precarious pile of wood and rock that had sealed Shadowlocks' prison. "How're we gonna get all this stuff outta the way?" Jet Fire muttered, ashen-faced.

Red Alert suddenly appeared with a laser-like device, his face unsure. "By using this. It's called an Atom Disruptor. It removes atoms from one physical thing and re-organises it itself in another place. Where that place is, I have no idea. But," Red Alert stopped and looked nervously around him, "It hasn't been tested yet."

Starscream strode forwards and took the Disruptor from Red Alert and shot at a rock by his feet. It slowly seemed to shimmer and then disappeared. "There, its tested. Now let's get her out of there!" he growled and pointed it at the jumble of rocks.

"WHOA! Starscream stop!" Red Alert cried and jumped infront of him. "There are some other difficulties with the Disruptor."

"What kinds?" Optimus asked.

"Um, okay, where shall I start? Um," Red Alert started and then noticed something. "Yes, that'll do. Look here. Do you all see where this plank is integrated with this concrete? Well, the Disruptor can only move things that have the same atoms and chemical balances like the rock. It wood and concrete were fused together like that, and you used the Disruptor, it would just overheat the machine and create something really unstable." He finished looking from everyone's faces to land on Starscreams finally. "You must be careful."

And with that, Starscream set to work.

Shadowlocks breaths were coming in short gasps now. The phone had died, but she felt the sense of reassurance that she wouldn't die after all.

Somehow, that had changed over the passed hour.

She became aware of her consciousness slipping constantly from her, scaring her at how helpless she had become.

Suddenly, she heard voices and movement from above her and her heart skipped a beat. They had found her, they had really found her.

A light blue beam hit the big boulder that was wedged deep in the destruction of the collapsed mine shaft. The light and the boulder started to fade and then it disappeared entirely from his eyes and he stared in shock at what lay before him in the now clear and dark mine.

"Shadow!" Dawn screamed as she saw the huge gaping hole that led into the old mine. In the middle, where the early grey dawn light filtered in, revealing Shadowlocks' unconscious body.

Starscreams mind went blank and before he knew what he was doing, he had jumped down into the hole, shouts from Optimus and the others ringing behind him.

He landed with a thump and, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs, kneeled by Shadowlocks' side. "Shadow?" he asked, brushing some of her multicoloured hair from her forehead. He gasped when he eyes fluttered open.

"Screamer?" she asked but felt his lips crash onto her own. She was stunned, to say the least, but completely melted at his touch. Slowly, he pulled away and stared at her smiling.

"I've been wanting to do that since I met you." He muttered as he hugged her and buried his face in her dusty hair.

"Starscream? I've also wanted to do that, but I've been too afraid." She said hoarsely and exhaled. "I'm so tired. I want to go to sleep." She murmured lazily and relaxed in his hold.

He pulled back and watched her face, stern and strong. "Shadow, what ever you do, do NOT go to sleep!"

"But I'm so tired." She said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Do it for me." Was his soft reply as he stood up, placing her gently back on the ground and turned to look through the gap to see the others look down at him. "We need help. She's fighting to keep alive. Call someone. Emergency or something." He yelled loud enough for Caitlin to jump to her feet and dial Emergency Services.

Starscream hoped it would just come in time.

A white glare pierced through Shadowlocks' dreams. Everything was white; clean white. "Am I dead?" she asked stupidly and only then opened her eyes.

Starscream chuckled and patted her hand. "Not yet."

Shadowlocks smiled, shutting her eyes against the glare. "Where am I?"

"The hospital. You've been out for about a week." Starscream said in his normal husky tone.

"A week?!" she cried out and tried to sit up, but her body didn't respond. She moaned and lifted a hand to her forehead and shut off the glare.

"Yeah. A whole week." Starscream said and Shadow was startled to feel his breath on her neck.

Dawn, Optimus, Caitlin and Red Alert walked into Shadowlocks' hospital room and stared in shock.

Infront of them, Starscream and Shadowlocks broke away, trying to look like they were doing something else –hence the fact that Starscream's magazine was upside-down.

"Well, I think we'll leave you two alone." And Caitlin and Dawn ushered both other boys out of the room.

Blushing, Shadowlocks looked to Starscream and said "Where were we again?" and they both continued what they had started.

****

Amity-Star: I wonder where all those rocks could've gone to?

TorikaBlayde: {away in a room which suddenly fill with rocks} AMITY!!!!!!!!!!!

Amity-Star: Ooops. Gotta run. Thanks to all who reviewed and thanks to Dual Mistress K and Honesah for letting me borrow their characters!!!!!! Luv YA!!!!

TorikaBlayde: AAIIEEYA!!! {for those of you who didn't know what the hell that was, it was her war cry.}

BLESSED BE!!!!


End file.
